Unfaithfully Yours
by yorkie1951
Summary: This is a story of how two unlikely people fall for each other in a very dificult situation and end up connected in the most unlikely of ways...murder... During HBP DH Warning: Sexual Scenes and Language Contains Many Various Song in each chapter
1. Silvery Blue eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or other original characters J.K. Rowling owns everything! (Who is AWESOME!)

It was Hogwart's first trip of the year to Hogsmede and Draco was already feeling bittersweet about it.

"Having to see the Gold trio of Potter, Weasley, and Granger" thought Draco "at least I'll get to be with Pansy." He was just about done packing for the soon coming Christmas break when Crabbe and Goyle came strolling in.

"What's taking you so bloody long mate!" said Goyle. "Ya we just saw the trio leave and we have the perfect plot," said Crabbe.

Draco quickly slammed his trunk and was out the door, plotting with his "bodyguards".  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ADELAIDE MARIE SMITHORN!" yelled Hermoine annoyed. Addy was racing down the stairs trying to get to Hermoine before she put a jinx on her. "Okay, Okay, IM HERE". "Finally! Now let's go."

Hermoine and Addy were out the door running when they finally caught up with Harry and Ron. Ron and Hermoine quickly latched hands and Addy and Harry looked at each other awkwardly. They were almost at Hogsmede when they met up with Draco and his "gang".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well who do we have here…the golden trio?…. Potter, Granger, and Weasley… Oh and who is this?" said Malfoy looking at Addy. "Don't you remember, I'm the one who beat you in every test in Snape's class." said Addy.

At that Malfoy started remembering Potions class and seeing her beat him with such embarrassment. But there was something about her that just…lit a spark in him. Draco started glaring back at the trio.

"Malfoy…" started Harry. "Oh and I see another trio to… a trio of assholes!" said Hermoine. "Shut up you little…" shouted Draco but before he could do anything Hermoine had already shouted_ "L__evicorpus" _and he was already held up by his ankles as Crabbe and Goyle ran off hoping they were not next.

"Come on guys let's go" said an already walking Hermoine. So Harry, Ron and Hermoine all walked off as Addy quickly hid behind a bush hoping they wouldn't notice she wasn't there.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as they were gone she quickly said _"Liberacorpus"_ and Draco quickly fell into a bank of snow. "Oh no!" yelled Addy when seeing him landing on his face.

She rushed over to his cold-looking body and noticed his nose was bleeding. "Oh my...are you okay?" she said worriedly grabbing his face gently with her hands.

"Her hands" thought Draco "So cold from the snow but so warm to touch".

Then he got a look into her light blue eyes. They were almost like his, lightened with silver, silver mixed in with blue…but his blue was more dark… more full of pain.

He quickly wiped away the blood and got up before she could look stare at him any longer. "You didn't have to do that" warned Draco, "If Granger saw that she would have never forgiven you." "Oh well it was mean what they did to you." said

Addy as she placed her hand on his cheek.

"Your nose doesn't look broken so that's a plus" said Addy "And I met you" whispered Draco. "What's you name anyway?" He said starting to walk with her. "My name is Adelaide Smithorn but most people call me Addy".

"So you're a pureblood, right?" said Draco with hope, his parents had a few friends named Smithorns who he knew HAD to be pureblood. "Yup, both mum and dad work in the Ministry" said Addy proudly. "That's cool" said Draco. "Listen I…" he said slowly touching her hand that was making it's way towards him.

"Draco baby… THERE you are" yelled Pansy. "Shit" Draco thought turning away from Addy who looked crushed. He almost forgot about his girlfriend Pansy Parkinson.

"Well I see Pansy wants to spend more time with you so I'll se you around" she said slowly walking away trying to hide her red face. Draco watched Addy walk away.

He counted every step. He counted every breath of hers. Then as she dissapeared, he slowly turned to Pansy with dread.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_WHAT do you guys think?? I know there are probably misspellings EVERYwhere but this is one of my first fanfics about it! And I don't have my friend amanda to help rite now. Sorry if the chapter is short1 I'll make the next one nice and big! _


	2. The other two

When he had turned away from Addy it's like the spark in him went out. All he could see now was Pansy with an agitated look on her face. "Merlin's balls…here we go" thought Draco dredily.

"Who was that Draco, huh?!" said Pansy. "Her name is Addy and she's a friend of mine" said Draco. "She's also a friend of Potter, Weasley, and Granger, I've seen them all together" sniffed Pansy.

Pansy them went on a huge rant about why he shouldn't be hanging around with them and how his father and mother will not be pleased.

All Draco was thinking about was how hurt Addy looked when she saw Pansy. Had she actually liked him? Would she really like her best friend's enemy?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All Addy could do was think about Draco and Pansy. How they would be snogging each other soon. How she would want to drag him into Madam Puddifoot's. She finally found Harry, Ron, and Hermoine in Zonko's Joke Shop her first guess. She snuck into the shop trying not to make too much noise.

"There you are Addy!" yelled Hermoine. "Where were you?" asked Harry.

Addy had to think fast. There was no way in hell she'd tell them she was just helping Draco.

"Well when we left Draco, you guys ran ahead and I couldn't find you. I wanted to get my little sister Judy something so I went to Honeyduke's and got her this" she said as she pulled out a chocolate frog and a Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans box out of her coat pocket. Thankfully, she still had some leftover from when he parents sent her a care-package a few weeks ago.

"Ello Harry, Ron Hermoine…Addy" Seamus Finnigan said. When he reached Addy's name though he kind of blushed and smiled at her.

"Hello Seamus" said Addy smiling back. "Dean kind of dissapeared again, so can I hang out with you?" asked Seamus. "Sure why not" said Harry.

They then left the shop and while walking around met up with Ginny. Harry and Ginny held hands, as did Ron and Hermoine. Seamus and Addy just gave each other glances.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly, they all stopped. It felt like an Avada Kedavra hit her right in the chest. Right in front of them was Draco and Pansy snogging like there was no tomorrow. "Ehem" said Ron "clearing" his throat. "You mind, Malfoy?" said Harry "we're trying to walk here".

Not noticing Addy, Draco escaped Pansy's hold and said "Oh look all the cute couples need to get by." "Cant me and my girl show a little affection, eh?" said Draco as he wrapped his arm around Pansy's hip. At this Addy went running run afraid she was about to cry in front of him.

"Why, Why do I always have to feel like this about him" thought Addy. "He's just some stupid arrogant Slytherin prat!" she said. Addy found a snow-covered bench to sit down at. As she sank down into the chair she put her head in her hands.

"Addy, what's wrong?" said a familiar voice who sat next to her. She looked up. In was Seamus, he looked out of breath, he must have been chasing her. "Sorry it's just… I don't want to see Draco snogging Pansy" she started "it grosses me out and it makes me think of seeing my ex-boyfriend back home." She had lied to Seamus but there was no way she could tell him that she liked Draco. "The boyfriend part really did happen so thankfully I wont have to lie too much," thought Addy.

"What do you mean your ex-boyfriend back home?" asked Seamus. "Well I caught him snogging another girl when I was out with Hermoine while she was visiting me over break. And just seeing those too like that made me think of him" she said.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry" said Seamus. He then started to hug her and she felt almost crushed. She wished he was Draco. She wished it was he who was holding her and loving her like he had been previously doing with Pansy.

It was then, like some kind of force that was stronger than the two of them. They both were pulled into a long kiss. Addy then heard someone behind her and when she turned around she saw the happy faces of Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermoine. But then, she also saw the smirk on Pansy's face and the horribly painful look on the face of Draco.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Everyone elses' POV)  
"Addy!!" yelled Seamus as he ran after her. "Oh fuck no…" thought Draco. "Merlin's pants… I thought she wasn't there." "She's going to hate me now" thought Draco, "but why should I care…I DON'T! She's just some Gryffindor girl..I mean really."

But Draco actually did care. It felt like there was an over-sized lump in the pit of his stomach. It was eating away at him inside. He knew what he had done was wrong. If only he had seen her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh.. I'm worried about her" said Hermoine. "I need to go see what's wrong". "Hermoine wait!" yelled Ron who pulled her back. "Give her and Seamus some time "together". "You know how much he has liked her! Ever since we got at Hogwarts he's been trying to get closer" said Harry reminding her.

"I know but you know Addy, she completely oblivious, what if she's not ready?!" said Hermoine worried.

She knew that Addy was still hurting from her ex-boyfriend. She had been there when it all happened. It killed her to see how crushed Addy was she saw those two. "Well fine, I think we gave them enough time" said Ron trying to please Hermoine.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Draco, let's follow them and see where their poor little friend went," suggested Pansy. "'Cause after all she's "your" friend too."All Draco could do was hope. Hope nothing was happening between them. "Wait… why am I feeling like this?" thought Draco, "I don't care about her, good I hope she IS snogging him."

Before Draco could think any longer… his wish came true. There she was… her golden curls being held by that Finnigan. "That's supposed to be me not Finnigan! What does she seem in him anyway?!" he thought angirly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(ADDY'S POV)

Addy then ran off again. She ran so far she didn't even know where she was. She was surrounded by trees. Just snow and trees. She found a big tree and just fell onto her knees in the snow. "What have I done?" said Addy out loud. She was now crying on her hands and knees in the snow.

She had just kissed a complete stranger, right in front of the guy who she really liked. Who she has watched from a far all of these years. She replayed the whole scene in her mind. It was almost as if she imagined Seamus was Draco. She could see his dark silvery blue eyes and then…CRACK. A large crack interrupted her thoughts. She turned around to see Draco behind her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Draco's POV)

As soon as he saw her run away, Draco then said "I'll be back baby" and kissed Pansy on the cheek. He pretended he was going to the bathroom but really he went to follow her. He noticed she was going in the forest. "Strange…Im surprised she didn't want more" he thought darkly.

He kept dashing through the forest though looking for her. He heard a loud noise that sounded like a wolf howling or maybe it was a sobbing. He saw one of the biggest trees in the forest. It made him think of his mission. He had to cut down one of the biggest tree in the forest…Dumbledore. And if he failed…he'd be dead. He looked down at his left arm…"Why" he thought, "Why do I have to do this."

The strange noise disturbed his thought again. I need to figure out what it is. He then stared at the big tree again. He found what was making that noise…it was Addy. He started to walk over her when he accidentally stepped on a branch. He then stepped over it and looked down at her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"So I see I'm not the only one with another…"said Draco but then suddenly

stopped when he saw her face. It was red and blochy and covered with tears. Her whole body was trembling in the snow. "Addy!, get a hold of yourself! Was he that bad?!" yelled Draco.

Addy finally got the courage to speak. "It w-w-wasn't h-h-h-him I wanted t-t-t-o kis-s-s-s-s. I want-t-t-ted you-u-u-u. I imag-g-g-g-g-gined he was-s-s-s you-u-u-u.

"Addy, are you serious?" asked Draco. He couldn't even believe what he was hearing. "Ugh, come here" he said lifting her up off the snow. She was so cold but he felt so warm when she clung to him.

He looked down into her eyes. No matter how hard she cried they stayed the same color. A light silvery blue. She looked up into his eyes. No matter how much he hurt they stayed the same color. A dark silvery blue. Her lips started to quiver a little and at that he took her head in his hands.

He then started to kiss her gently. As soon as he did her trembling stopped. He then lifted her carefully like she was a baby doll and held her close to his body. He could feel her heartbeat. She could feel his. They were perfectly in sync with each other. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours. She then pulled away and said "Draco, we can't…" "You have Pansy…and I…I guess I have Seamus now…" Draco agreed and put her down. She looked up at him again. She stole one more kiss. And then they walked back…

_Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
cause it seems that wrong   
really loves my company  
He's more than a man  
and this is more than love  
the reason that the sky is blue  
the clouds are rolling in  
because I'm gone again  
and to him I just can't be true_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay! This took me a bit to write! My whole inspiration for this story is Unfaithful by Rhianna. Your gonna be reading bits of the song in the story. Im already coming up with a scene with Addy on the piano singing this! Reviews would be nice!!! THANKS!


	3. A Future for two

"Oh my, I'm so sorry" said Seamus. He then started to hug her again but this time when she looked up it was Draco. And it was him holding her fragile body in the woods. He was cradling her like she was his only care in the world. Like Pansy didn't matter…

Addy opened her eyes and she felt her heart beat raging inside of her. It was the day after everything had happened and she's still thinking only about Draco. Seamus had asked her out and she said yes… but it was only to keep her mind off the real thing she wanted…Draco.

It was a few days until she got to go home and see her loving family for Christmas. "Just think about your family, how you'll get to see Judy, Mom, Dad" said Addy as she closed her eyes and went back to sleep. But what she saw wasn't her family.

She saw a color, it was a vivid shade of blue…it looked like hers, but her eyes weren't that dark. It was Draco's eyes. She saw Draco being told by his father and other hooded figures that he must do something or he will be killed. Draco was pleading with them no, his face was as white as a ghost. But he knew he must do it. Draco then was shoved down onto his knees and it was almost as if Addy could see into his mind. All she saw now was her face…

Addy then woke up again with a jolt and felt cold sweat upon her forhead. She wiped it off. "What were they doing to him, and more importantly what does he have to do?" thought Addy. She then decided to go into the prefect's bathroom (she was just assinged to be a prefect this year thanks to Hermoine). She put on her silk robe over her long tee-shirt and was tip-toeing across the floor. She finally reached downstairs and she pressed her hand into the door.. went in.. and noticed Draco was there… and he was crying on the floor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Draco's Pov)

_One song  
Glory  
One song  
Before I go  
Glory  
One song to leave behind  
Find one song  
One last refrain  
Glory…_

Draco had been in Slytherin's common room all night long. All he could do was think of Addy and his mission. He had to kill one of the greatest wizards of his time… Dumbeldore… or sacrifice his own life. …His and Addy's… she would never be able to live if I was gone. But would she be able to live if I was a murderer?

_Glory  
In the eyes of a young girl…  
A young girl…  
Find glory  
Beyond the cheap colored lights  
One song  
Before the sun sets  
Glory…_

_on another empty life…  
Time flies… time dies…  
Glory_

_One blaze of glory…  
_What was he to do. She could go for the glory from the girl who is hiselife. Or he could take the glory from those son's of a bitch death eaters. He looked down on his left arm…it was searing with pain. He knew Voldemort was getting impatient with him for not killing Dumbeldore yet. He wasn't even supposed to have it. This sign of hell. I'm just a reminder to my father, of what a failure he is.

His father was a sinking ship… and he's is bringing Draco down with him. Atleast his mother tried to protect him by getting Snape to help… but what was the use. Sooner or later he was going to die. He was just a pawn in Voldemort's sick twisted game.

How was he supposed to tell the one girl…the girl who has been haunting his dreams for years… that they only have a few monthes time together. Even now they are barely allowed to be seen with each other. A muggle and a pureblood's relationship would be more welcomed then them in Hogwarts right now.

_Find  
One song  
A song about love  
Glory  
From the soul of a young man…  
A young man  
Find  
The one song  
Before the virus takes hold  
Glory  
Like a sunset  
One song  
To redeem this empty life  
Time flies  
And then…_

…_no need to endure anymore  
Time dies…_

His time with Addy was dying away. He, was dying away. This mark on his arm is a symbol of him knowing he was dying. Draco then ran for the prefect's bathroom hoping no one would be in there. As soon as he was in there he fell on the tiled ground. Tears started to sting his eyes. ..Adelaide… I need her strength to get by… I need her… but she has Seamus… and I have…Pansy.

Addy my angel, who can rescue me from this eternal hell that my own father has brought me into… she can save me before I drown… before I sink like my father. Before Draco could think any longer…the door was pushed open and almost like a dream there she was… Addy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Draco…" said Addy. "Oh my… DRACO.." she screamed running towards him seeing what condition he was in. She ran towards him, her silky robe untying and almost flying off of her. Her hair moved like she was a speeding stallion, galloping away. She grabbed hold on his head and placed it close to her chest and held him. He could hear her heartbeat that was like gunshots… it was so loud…but it soothed him.

"What happened to you?" asked Addy grabbing hold of his clammy hands. "I can't tell you now, but I will in time…" said Draco. He finally noticed her really for the first time.. she was so raw like this. No makeup…No hairstlye…hardly any clothes…nothing. She was so beautiful like this. Addy looked down at him. She felt like every inch of herself was on fire.

Her passion for him roared and before she could think twice she thrust herself forward onto Draco and passionately started to kiss him. Surprised couldn't even describe how he was feeling but he wanted this so badly.

He noticed that she has only wearing a tee-shirt and soon he found this hand running down the curve of her hip slowly making his way down. He gently put his hand on the skin of her hip. It felt like an inferno to him. How could such a light touch have so much passion packed into it.

He was just about to make his move when Addy did first. She had gotten ontop of him and slowly pulled off his black shirt. Both she and he knew that his erection was getting biger and bigger in his pants but there was nothing they could do. They were getting so in the moment, Addy forgot something… she was a virgin.

"Draaaco…" moaned Addy trying to talk.

She finally pushed herself off of him for a few minutes to tell him to stop. "We can't do this here… not now…soon but not now." She said almost out of breath. The heat of their passion had been so strong that all of the mirrors had been fogged up. And the sinks were condensating. "Addy.." said Draco "I want.. no NEED.. you right now…badly…" "I know said Addy… after break…is the Yule Ball. That night is the night… meet me in the Room of Requirement that night.." said Addy "How do you.." asked Draco. "Shhh" said Addy putting her finger up to his lips "I just found it a little while ago, and I think it will be perfect' she said.

Draco started to kiss her fingers and grabbed her again. This time making sure he wouldn't do much more to her. She sat on his lap as they passionately kissed on the floor of the prefects bathroom. They both wanted this so badly, to be with each other. But then both of their minds drifted to their other… Seamus and Pansy…

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer_

Neither of them wanted to let go, but they knew that had to. People would be waking up soon. They both got up and looked at each other. They both had a sadness and longing in their eyes. They both needed each other… badly. Addy saw how much Draco ached inside to be with her…she new it. She knew it would kill him to be without her. But she knew that she must. They can't do this yet…

Draco on the other hand had made a decision… he doesn't want to be a murderer anymore. He didn't care even if he had to run away. He wanted to stay and be with Addy know matter what it took. His father may have chosen one path for him.. but for once in his life… he's taking his own path.

Addy secretly tiptoed back into her dormitory and into her bed. She was still on fire from even thinking about what her and Draco had just did. It had to have been real… she felt the whole thing. They both had a yearning for each other that won't be fufilled until after Winter Break.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Winter Break at Addy's)

It was January 2nd, and there was less than a week until Addy would be back to Hogwarts. And then the Yule Ball will happen. It had been postponed due to 2 years ago's unfortunate events. They now have it when students come back from Christmas break.

Addy had already gone shopping and found a long silk black dress that almost hugged every curve of her body. Holding it up was a large strand of diamonds that went around her neck. She knew she would drop jaws with that dress. Seamus had asked her to go a while ago, and she assumed Draco was to be going with Pansy.

Over the break she and Draco had been sending owls back and forth using codenames.

He was Silver Fox and She was Blue Angel. He was very lonely in Malfoy manor trying to stay away from his parents as much as possible. Addy had gotten new robes, books, and clothes for Christmas.

It was now a week later and Addy was already on the train back to Hogwarts. "Ugh why won't these bloody butterflies get out of my stomach" thought Addy. She had made sure she looked good today. Her hair were in thick locks of blond curls and she was wearing a baby blue robe around her. All she could do was think of Draco, how she would see him again for the first time in weeks. And on the night of the Yule Ball in 3 days… how everything may change. Addy's thoughts quickly got interrupted by the train stopping. She knew she'd see Draco in a few minutes.

She got off the train and was quickly greeted by Hermoine with Ron and Harry in tow. She was looking around and finally she saw him. Excpet not in the way she wanted to see him…he was in the arms of Pansy. She had her leg popped up in the air and was leaning on his body while playing with his hair. Addy wanted to go over there and slap Pansy right across the face. That would wipe that smug look off of her face. But soon her vision was blocked again by Seamus. "Heyy Addy" said Seamus as he hugged her. Something must have caught Draco's eyes because as soon as he saw Addy and Seamus hugging, Addy noticed he immediately stopped holding Pansy. Addy quickly mouthed the words _Prefect Bathroom_. She dashed to the her dormitory and put down all of her things including Dovewings her owl and ran down to the prefect bathroom. When she got there she immediately found Draco there and ran into his arms. He lifted her up into the air and for once he looked happy. He held onto her tight as they were both caught in a passionate kiss. "You look beautiful" said Draco touching the velvet of her blue robe. "I've missed you so much Draco" said Addy. And then they were pulled into another long kiss. He was about to unclasp her robe when she stopped him. "Uh uhh… remember.. Yule Ball night… three days…" said Addy. Draco then grabbed onto Addy and pulled her so close that there bodies were intertwind. They had to pull apart because they knew someone was coming (Addy had cast a spell to tell her when someone would be comming). They both ran off but before they did, they both were locked into a loving kiss and Addy whispered "3 days.." and they then sadly departed. It was almost harder each time for them to depart but they still could hold on knowing that in three days… _they were to become one_.


	4. Tonight, is the night

Hey! Sorry everyone that I didn't put one of these at the bottom! The Song I used for Draco is called One Song, Glory from RENT. I'm really going to try to update sooner it's just people are coming in and out of my room and It's hard to think (we're getting my bathroom re-done which is next to my room) So I'm going to try to everynight write a little more and more! (Plus i'm going to start to use what Amanda said! I still want to do POV's though cause it explains from both points like what they are seeing but not as much) GUESS WHAT MY SPELL CHECK WORKS AGAIN! Hope you Enjoy

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_3 days later_

"Today was the day of the Yule Ball," thought Addy.

It was only an hour before it started and Addy was already putting on her dress. She made sure every detail of the dress was perfect when she started to fix her hair. She decided to put it up in a bun but have some of her thick curls falling down. Addy's thoughts then turned from her hair and fell upon Seamus.

What was she supposed to say to him? Will everyone notice she and Draco have mysteriously vanished? Both she and Draco will be unfaithful tonight to their partners.

Her mind fell upon a song she heard a few years back. She was in America with Hermoine and was listening to a Muggle radio station. All of a sudden she remembered the lyrics.

_I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss upon my cheek  
As he reluctantly  
Asks if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well_

Addy froze in the position she was last in. This song explains everything.

"But Seamus doesn't know I like Draco…does he?" thought Addy.

She then shuttered but forced herself not to think about it. She then looked down at her bare arms and neck thinking what she could use as jewelry. She then went searching around her bureau. Addy found a ring her mother gave her a while back but that was it.

After she had put on her makeup she was about to leave the dormitory when she heard a faint sound of wings outside her window. She looked outside to see an owl with a long box around its ankle. She pet the owl and grabbed the box and the owl was off. She opened the strange box and it was like a dream and miracle all put into one.

"Oh my…" thought Addy. It was a stunning diamond necklace that fit perfectly on her neck. She searched in the box for a note or a clue as to who had given her the necklace. She found a note written on small parchment that said,

_I know this diamond matches with your eyes _

_But let's hope it's no disguise_

_For the beauty that lies_

_Deep in your heart._

_-SF_

This wasn't much of a clue for Addy. A lot of people came to her mind.

Until she realized SF stood for Seamus Finnigan.

"Its Seamus who sent this!" thought Addy. She always caught him staring at her eyes. Addy then grabbed her clutch bag and was out the door hoping she wouldn't be late. Addy took one look at the diamond and thought "I'll have to take this off later…" _Tonight's the night…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco's heart was beating fast. He was holding Pansy's hand but he really wanted Addy. He knew he only had to wait a few more hours. He figured Addy wanted to wait until tonight for a pretty good reason. He quickly came back to reality when he heard Pansy's high-strung voice say,

"Were here! And Tonight is finally here! Tonight's the night!"

"Yah…_Tonight's the night_," thought Draco.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Addy met Seamus at the door who was all smiles. He was wearing a nice black tux and looked very handsome.

"You look amazing!" said Seamus who couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Addy was starting to feel her guilt sinking in.

"Thank you so much, you clean up pretty nicely," said Addy. This was good. They're making small talk. They entered the ballroom and it was amazing as usual. Everything looked so extravagantly. Addy then spotted Hermoine and Ron together and Harry and Ginny. They both walked over and Harry and Ron's jaws dropped.

"Addy," said Hermoine "You look beautiful!" Addy then caught Ginny lightly slapping both boys on the arm to remind them they have dates. Hermoine then took Addy aside and said with a gruesome face on,

"Don't look now but Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson just walked in" she said. Addy cautiously looked over her shoulder to see Draco in a black tux with a silvery blue lining. The lining almost looked like her necklace…

Addy quickly looked back trying to play-off the fact she was just staring.

"Oh no… he's coming over here" said Hermoine with dread. The girls quickly walked over back to the boys and Ginny who were talking about Quidditch. Addy hid behind Ron so hopefully he wouldn't see her. Then Draco and Pansy appeared.

"Ohh doesn't this bunch look so nice dolled up" sneered Draco. Pansy let out a giggle. Addy's hands started to shake hearing the sound of his voice.

"Let's see who we have here," said Pansy, "Potter and Weasley brat, and Granger and other Weasley-Brat." She laughed at the sight of a lone Seamus.

"I see you're alone Finnigan," said Draco, "did Addy stand you up?"

"No," growled Seamus "She WAS right here." Seamus started looking around. Addy couldn't let him embarrass himself any longer. She tugged on the back of Hermoine's dress who then pushed her forward almost knocking her into Draco.

"I'm right here Malfoy," snapped Addy. It was the first time she ever was mean to Draco, or even called him Malfoy. Hermoine pushed her so close to him, she could feel his breath on her and she could feel it suddenly stop when she said that. She looked down when she saw him stand aback.

Draco was shocked with what just happened. How could she act like that to him? They were supposed to be in… no they weren't. She never said it to him, even though he felt it. Draco looked at her with disgust but then he felt pity. He heard a little wince come out of her as she looked at the ground that he figured was only meant for him to hear.

Addy then looked up and she and Draco eyes locked. Seamus then came up and grabbed Addy around the waist. She shivered a little, being so close to Draco, yet he not being the one holding her.

"Nice necklace by the way Addy," said Draco "Did your boyfriend give it to you?" Before Addy could say a word Seamus stepped up.

"No, but Addy doesn't need a present to tell her that I love her," he said making his voice louder. Draco then took a step toward Seamus. And Seamus did the same. Draco was only a little taller than Seamus but got right in his face.

"Pity" hissed Draco 'Sometimes actions DO speak louder than words." Draco then caught one more look at Addy and skulked off with Pansy. Addy was shocked out of her mind. She was certain that Seamus gave her the necklace.

"The initials were SF! Who else is SF?!" thought Addy. They then decided to lighten the mood by going out onto the dance floor. Before they were on it though Addy peered over at a whispering Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. Prvati always had a secret crush on Seamus and she knew it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I know something funny we could do!" said Parvati to Lavender. "It would TOTALLY shake things up" Little did everyone know they JUST saw the fight between Seamus and Draco.

"We could stuff the ballot boxes with Draco and Addy's name for Yule Ball King and Queen!!" said Parvati.

"That's PERFECT! And Then you can get Seamus allll to yourself!" said Lavender. They were glaring and conspiring when Addy and Seamus walked by.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Addy and Seamus then took the floor and started dancing. It was a slow song thankfully so there wasn't much movement. Addy's heart would probably give out if it were a faster song. It was already beating fast enough. _"I'm right here Malfoy"_. Addy thought about what she said to Draco. It WAS very harsh and not like her. Her rage wasn't toward Draco; it was towards Pansy.

Seamus then turned Addy around so she was facing the other side of the wall. She then noticed Draco and Pansy dancing too. Draco was facing her and their eyes locked again. Her necklace was pressing against her heart. It hurt yet it soothed her. She wanted to know so badly who had given it to her. She looked at Draco painfully and he did the same to her.

"Why did she have to be in the arms of Finnigan?" thought Draco. He was holding pansy but not lovingly, just as if she was some girl. The one girl who HE wanted to hold was in the arms of another man. He saw though a painful look in her eye toward him. He felt like they were the only two people in the room.

The initials SF were searing through Addy's mind like a cut. They were so familiar, yet she could not put her finger on it. She was still going crazy. She wondered if the necklace was cursed. Maybe the necklace was supposed to do something to her. It was that moment when she got a clear shot in her mind of who it was. She couldn't believe how stupid she was for not realizing it sooner.

"It was Draco who sent me the necklace," thought Addy. She got a good look into his eyes and then into the lining of his jacket. Everything made sense. The diamond matched the inside of his coat. She carefully put her head down so no one would notice and looked at the diamond. It was the same color as his lining. A silver but also had…blue… like their eyes! How could she have not realized this! SF stood for Silver Fox! His codename when they were on winter break. Blue Angel and Silver Fox!

"You?" mouthed Addy to Draco pointing to her necklace. He quickly nodded and looked at her with adore in his eyes.

Addy's thoughts were then interrupted by Dean Thomas's voice on a microphone.

"I would like EVERYONE'S attention please! We have the winner of the Yule Ball King and Queen!" The only people who Addy dreaded it to be would be Pansy and Draco.

"Please don't let it be them," Addy said under her breath. Addy was too busy hoping to realize Dean Thomas had just said Draco's name. There were clapping and some hoots from other Slytherin's. Addy was really hoping it wouldn't be Pansy, but she knew. Who else would be with Draco?

"And Prom Queen is…" started Dean. He opened up the envelope and he looked like he was going mad! He blinked a few times, rubbed his eyes, then stated, "Adelaide Smithorn…" he said shockingly. There were gasps and open jaws everywhere including Hermoine, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Seamus, Pansy, and most importantly, Draco.

"This must be some kind of a joke," said Addy when she got up to Dean. Dean then showed her the letter inside the envelope and took her place next to Draco to be crowned.

"It's now time for Addy and Draco to take their spot on the dance floor and dance to a "special song". A very slow song about love started to play and Draco and Addy both stood there. Many people started yelling "Dance, Dance, Dance!" to Draco and Addy's surprise. He then held out his hand to her and she gently took it as people started hooting.

Draco put his arms around Addy's waist and she put then gently across his neck. He felt them both shivering when they touched. "How could this happen to them?" thought Draco. No one knew! They started to slowly dance. Draco could feel all eyes staring at them including the searing eyes of Seamus and Pansy. He knew there'd be hell to pay soon.

"Everyone is now welcome to join in!" said Dean after a few minutes had passed. Addy and Draco then knew they wouldn't be watched too much so they suddenly put their bodies closer together. Addy wanted Draco so badly and knew she was making the right choice by doing this with him tonight. Addy got up on her tiptoes and made sure not a soul could here what she was about to say.

"I love you," said Addy getting back down to her height. Draco was stunned to hear her say that. He never thought she did. He never knew anyone could feel like that toward him. Who could love someone like him? Before Draco could think any longer, he didn't want to wait to tell Addy his true feelings for her.

"I love you too" said Draco whispering back. Addy was so amazed that he could love. She never knew that Draco has such a caring side to him. He was so warm to her. To everyone else he seemed so cold and heartless. But she could tell, now that he's with her, she gave him a heart. It was like they shared a heart. Their hearts, in that moment, only beated for each other.

Much to their dismay, the song ended and the magic seemed to die out. They were just about to separate.

"I'll see you in the room of requirement tonight at 11:55" she said as she walked off. She then returned to her "group" and made up a story about how gross it was and how someone must have played a trick on them. She then held Seamus's hand and mouthed, "I'm sorry".

Everyone spent the rest of the night talking. When the Yule Ball was finally over everyone went upstairs. Addy and Seamus gave a kiss goodnight to each other and then departed for their dormitories. Addy waited until 11:50 to leave because she finally heard Hermoine lightly snoring. Addy quickly ran down the steps and out of the dormitory and up to the 7th floor. She then walked around the secret door three times and thought, "I need a room where Draco and I can be together where no one else can find us but that he can find too."

Instantly a door appeared and when Addy opened the door she saw a gorgeous room. It had a canopy bed with black velvet blankets and sheets. A fireplace was going and in the corner…there was a beautiful black piano. All of a sudden the muggle song appeared in her head again. She remembered there was only a piano playing in it.

She sat down on the piano bench and started to play around with the keys. It was then she hit the key that started the song. It was like some kind of unsaid magic because she instantly started to play the introduction of the song. And then she opened her mouth and out came the song in her beautiful singing voice. She stroked the keys lightly as she sang…

_Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company  
He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
The clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true_

And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying  
I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why

_Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer  
_

_I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss upon my cheek  
As he reluctantly  
Asks if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well  
_Draco then slowly walked into the room to see Addy in a black tank top and shorts, singing and playing the piano. He was wearing a black shirt too, and long black pants. He walked over to the piano and slowly sat down besides her. He knew this song. He heard it on a muggle radio station. He started playing a harmony on the piano. They both were stroking the ivory keys together. Then Addy started to sing again._  
Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying  
I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer…_

_Our love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore  
I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer (a murderer)  
No no no no  
Yeah yeah yeah_

She topped playing a looked up at Draco. She looked into his eyes and saw pain in them. She knew he thought the song was about him and her being unfaithful.

"I was singing about me being Unfaithful to my heart" said Addy looking at the keys.

"What do you mean?" asked Draco. He was obviously in shock from what she said.

"What I mean is… I'm sick of us always hiding; I love you so much, and I don't care anymore who knows. I know I know, we have Seamus and Pansy, but do you honestly love her like you say you love me?" said Addy. She now felt tears streaming down her check.

Draco didn't know what to do. She was crying right in front of him. He never knew how to be apathetic. No one ever showed it to him when he was younger. He slowly got up the courage to speak. "Addy, I love you more than anyone in this world. You have shown me that there is such thing as love. You have so much life and drive in you. I don't know how you could pick a guy like me. You hardly know a thing about me… why am I so special to you?" started Draco.

Addy tears started coming faster when he said this. "Because, you may not think you are but you are worth everything to me. You are my opposite. You're not afraid to fight, you do things on a whim, but you have so much pain" she took the side on his check with her hand. "You're my other half… and I want to finally become whole with you…" she said.

At this Draco took her in his arm and gently wiped away her tears. "Shhhh" he said. "No more tears…not tonight" he said consolingly. He tenderly placed her on the bed and pressed his lips into hers. Showing more love than he had ever shown before.

_Tonight…Right now…they knew it was time._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I hope you guys like this chapter!!! I got the piano idea from my friend Amanda! I'm really going to try to update soon! Haha I'm glad I left u on such a cliffhanger! Watch out though, the next chapter is the reason WHY this is rated M._

_!! REVIEW PLEASE!!_


	5. Look me in the Eyes

Okay! This chapter is why the story is rated M. Warning: Do Not read unless you are a Mature audience.

_Happy Reading All! Sorry if this chapter is short! I'll make the next one nice and long! Don't worry! It will be BIG!!! _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tonight…Right now…they knew it was time._

Draco using so much force first shocked Addy. But as time went on Addy got forceful too. Her tears had suddenly disappeared. He was making her happier than he could even imagine. Addy loved Draco with all of her heart. And it was time she showed it. She pressed herself further into Draco's body. She wanted him so bad. Nothing could stand in her way tonight.

Draco's tongue gently pushed the barrier of her lips and entered like it was nothing. His tongue explored her mouth for a bit until her's gave him a little push back. His tongue the retreated back into his own mouth and there they were. Lying on this bed, kissing, very tenderly.

Draco pulled away for a brief moment to look at Addy. He could tell she was nervous. But at the same time she had more fire in her eyes than he has ever seen before. Her eyes were this time, a deep shade of blue. He looked down to see Addy was clinging to his shirt. He knew she was afraid he'd leave. He stole one more intoxicating look from her. Draco then took her into his arms again and started kissing her.

Addy was feeling very anxious because of this. She wanted Draco badly though. It seemed like every hair on her body seemed to stand on end. She was almost shaking but she felt so warm. Every nerve in her body felt like fireworks. Slowly flying up then cracking when they reached their destination. Draco's kiss was so enthralling that every fear in her body seemed to disappear. She wanted this. She wanted him.

Draco knew his erection would be getting bigger by the second. But both he and Addy didn't care. Draco quickly shifted putting his arms back and Addy seized the opportunity. She grabbed hold of his shirt and lifted it up, and off of him. She looked down to see a toned 8-pack. She gently caressed the skin on his chest. Every time she touched him it felt like lightening.

Addy's breathing was getting heavier and heavier. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he quickly took off her tank top. Their kiss started to become more and more powerful. Some unspoken force was building up between them. Draco pushed Addy down lightly so that he could get a better look at her beautiful body.

Draco reached his arms around her back and unclasped her bra and removed it. At this they both could feel the temperature rising. The both suddenly became scorching with passion. Draco then leaned forward kissing her slowly down her body. He wanted to take his time, slowly kissing each bit of her innocent yet fierce body.

He started his descent gently on her neck. He was almost caressing it with his mouth. Draco made sure not to stay there too long… he didn't want to do anything that anyone would notice. He then started to go lower on and onto her breasts. Each little pink core he could feel was getting harder the more he stayed there. He lightly sucked on each breast and heard a little moan escaping Addy every time he pressed his mouth further.

Draco and Addy knew what was going to happen next. Addy quickly hid under the velvet sheets as a little game for Draco. He hated yet loved her teasing him. It made him more intrigued with her and made him also get under the sheets. This was the first time a man would be seeing her naked. Addy was almost a little embarrassed, to have Draco looking at her. Draco waited for Addy's little nod of approval and he made his descent again.

As Draco started to remove her shorts, Addy started shaking again. He then removed her lace panties. He now had Addy completely undressed in this bed. Draco looked down at Addy. He let down her bun in her hair so it was fully down. Her thick locks falling to her shoulders. His hand was lingering on her lower abdomen. Addy then pulled Draco into a deep kiss, which was pretty much a "go-ahead" for him to enter her.

Draco quickly entered his finger in her and thrusted it in and out. He now knew she was a virgin by how tight she was. Each time he thrusted her moans got louder. Her body was rising and falling very quickly. Addy's eyes were shut tight from so much desire. Addy started sucking on Draco's bottom lip as he was going faster and faster.

Draco pulled out his finger and pulled away from Addy. They both knew that it was about to happen. Addy opened her eyes and looked for understanding in Draco's eyes. She found it. They both were very scared for the same reason. He didn't want to hurt her. He never dreamed of hurting her. But if they were to do this…it would.

"Are you…SURE you want to do this?" asked Draco. He wanted to make sure she was absolutely sure she wanted to do this.

"Yes Draco…" her saying his name felt so terrific. It was like he was just told he didn't have to be a death eater.

"Draco... I love you, and I want to prove it to you. I want to give myself to you and only you." said Addy in shallow breathes. She was completely serious. Draco could tell by her eyes. He could see she was telling the truth, ALL from her eyes.

Draco put his arms on the bed right besides her head supporting his body. Draco slowly placed the tip of his cock inside of Addy. He made sure he was very gentle and went very slowly. He moved in a little more and head Addy wince a little. He looked at her with a worried look on his face but Addy told him not to worry. He pushed in more and more until he was finally all the way in. He then started slowly thrusting into her. Addy winces then turned into moans. She stopped kissing him now she was only holding onto him. He started moving inside her quicker. She didn't know if this was Draco's first time or not but whether it was or not, it felt so damn good. She felt herself start to shake and her toes curling up.

"Oh Draco," said Addy "Do it!" Addy said. She didn't care how fast he thrusted anymore. It didn't hurt her anymore. Addy wanted him and that was it. Draco now was moving so quickly that she could feel herself climaxing.

"Addy…I want you so bad," stammered Draco. He could now feel his own self, climaxing. Just saying her name did it for him.

Both of them slowly pulled away and lay there on the bed underneath a sheet. Addy's heart was beating rapidly. She didn't want to pull away but she knew she must. She and Draco just had sex. They both just cheated on their other. Addy didn't want to feel any regret tonight. She would never regret doing this with Draco.

Draco wrapped a sheet around himself and went over to the piano. Addy did the same and quickly followed him over. He started playing a familiar tune. She had once snuck and saw Draco playing this song. She also knew the lyrics too. Draco started to sing. His voice was low and deep. It sounded wonderful.

_If the heart is always searching  
Can you ever find your home_

Addy then started to sing the girl's part. She shocked Draco but they kept singing…

_  
I have been looking for that someone  
I can't make it on my own   
Dreams can't take the place and lovin you  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true_

When you look me in the eyes  
And tell me that you love me  
Everythings alright,  
When you're right here by my side  
When you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven  
I find my paradise  
When you look me in the eyes

How long will I be waiting  
To become a better man  
Gonna tell you that I love you  
In the best way that I can  
I can't take a day without you here  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear

When you look me in the eyes  
And tell me the you love me  
Every things alright,  
When you're right here by my side  
When you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven  
I find my paradise  
When you look me in the eyes 

Everyday I start to realize  
I can reach my tomorrow  
I can hold my head up high  
It's all because youre by my side

When you look me in the eyes  
And tell me that you love me  
Everythings alright,  
When you're right here by my side  
When you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven  
I find my paradise  


_When you look me in the eyes  
Tell me that you love me  
Every things alright,  
When your right here by my side  
And when you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven  
I find my paradise  
When you look me in the eyes…_

They started to kiss again. This time a more gentler and more loving.

_This is where they wanted to be…right here…In each other's gaze...In each other's arms…_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I hope you guys liked this! Once again I'm sorry this is so short! I just felt like that It needed to be! The next chapter will be a doosie! This song by the way is called Look me in the Eyes and it's by the Jonas Brothers and a female (it never said who) I love this song though! I just found it an fell in love. OMG who knew that Draco could sing…haha! PLEASE REVIEWWW!!! I would enjoy that VERY much !_


	6. Th Angel has Fallen from Heaven

_The Lips of An Angel Song is kind of background music for them. How Draco's feeling. It's him thinking. I love the description of Draco! I had fun doing that… I thought of someone the WHOLE time…who fits the description. Enjoy my friends!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Addy and Draco quickly slipped out of the Room of Requirement under his invisibility cloak. They were hand-in-hand trying not to make too much noise.

"Addy, I'll walk you to Gryffindor's dormitories under the cloak so you don't get caught." He said wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Thank you so much" said Addy. She kissed him on the cheek.

He still smelled so wonderful. Just everything about Draco she loved. She loved his lips, and his beautiful eyes. And how she fell into his arms and it felt like she fit. Almost like a puzzle. Like that's where she belongs. She looked at Draco. He looked so hot in total black. He's mysterious dangerous yet loving and sweet. She felt like she knew the true Draco.

He was much taller than her but she didn't mind. She kind of liked it that way. He could always lift her up with such ease. And he always found it cute the way she stood on her tiptoes just to hug him. Addy realized she truly loves Draco. Seamus hardly means anything to her. Addy then decided…she's going to break up with Seamus.

Addy realized she was staring at Draco and kind of brushed it off. They were at the Gryffindor's door when Addy turned back to Draco. She knew they had to depart.

And then he kissed her.

His mouth was on hers again. Gently parting her lips. She could feel that white-hot pang of excitement. His hands were running down her back cupping the small of it. Then he pulled her slightly towards him, and then she found it hard to breathe.

Draco had to pull away though. They both knew they couldn't start this again. They both gave a quick peck goodnight and sadly departed. They knew they had all of the next quarter to be together. They would find time. Their next Hogsmede trip was coming up in a few weeks. They could spend as much time as they wanted to then.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Addy and Draco tried to keep in touch the next week. They however, could never find anytime to be alone. Addy decided to finally take action and find a place for them to meet. Addy told him to meet her by the owlery, in the halls.

_Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud…_

Draco quickly lifted out his arms and Addy fell right into him. He missed her so much. He could barely be with his angel._  
_

_Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
_

Pansy can't find out about them. She'd bring hell down upon Addy. He could never hurt Addy, his life._  
_

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue  
_

Seamus would kill me if he knew I was even talking to Addy. Seamus loves Addy. But Addy loves me. All she wants is me. And Pansy…she has no clue about any of this. She thinks I only want her._  
_

_Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
_

Addy is my angel. I could never hurt her. I need to end things with Pansy. I'll show her one good day at Hogsmede._  
_

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
_

Then I'll be with Addy. No matter who knows._  
_

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
Honey why you calling me so late?_

That's it, I'm going to be with Addy, I choose her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(3 weeks later)_

Hermoine, Addy, Harry, Ron, and Ginny, were all walking around Hogsmede in a daze. Addy had just broken up with Seamus…Addy found out… the night of the Yule Ball… he cheated on her with Parvati Patil.

"Okay I know I'm being a hypocrite, but no one knows but Draco and I." thought Addy. He had been snogging with her all night long after Addy and Draco danced.

Addy was crushed yet realized. She almost didn't want her relationship with Seamus to end. He was her safety blanket when Draco as with Pansy. Seamus made Draco jealous when he was with Addy. Now that Seamus is gone… she has nothing but to love Draco, andeven worse, without anyone knowing, AND he still had a girlfriend!

"Addy, I'm sorry" said Hermoine. Hermoine was her true good friend. Yet she'd been lying to her now for weeks! She couldn't do this to Hermoine! She would never forgive her.

"I know this happened to you before… but don't worry… you'll find someone, someone great, someone worth living for," she said holding Ron's hand. Addy knew that Ron and Hermoine were madly in love. They would never cheat on each other.

"Your still young Addy, you'll find someone. You're going to break some hearts and your hearts will be broken a few times still, but don't worry! It will all work out in the end! There are PLENTY of guys out there! And you're beautiful! Any guy would be lucky to have someone like you!"

Hermoine was great. She always knew how to cheer me up. If there were ever a BEST best friend in the world competition, Hermoine would surely win it. I need to tell her… if I don't… she may hate me forever.

"You and Seamus just weren't meant to be! And He's going to move on, and you're gonna move on. You're going to KEEP moving on until your married, if you let yourself!" she said.

Addy took Hermoine's words into consideration. She was right! Don't worry! Then Addy remembered what she said again, married. Marriage?! She pictured herself walking down the isle in a gorgeous dress and who's at the alter? Draco Malfoy is… and suddenly Addy is snapped back into reality.

"Draco? Oh no, I'm feeling light-headed again" she thought. Addy looked down at the spinning ground. And suddenly it stopped. "Ugh now I'm getting DIZZY bloody thinking about him!" Addy was steamed! How could Draco Malfoy get her so twisted up? Then thoughts of them sprawled out together on the bed together filled her mind. She loves him, THAT'S how he could get her so twisted up.

Addy then started walking again with her friends. Friends… I wonder if they would accept me I they knew I slept with the enemy. Hermoine might, Ron and Harry wouldn't, and I have NO idea about Ginny. Well I'm only going to tell Hermoine, and that's even IF I tell someone. But what if SHE tells someone. Hermoine would never do that to HER though. They were BEST friends. They keep ALL of each other's secrets.

Then she saw it. Draco and Pansy, together, just like before.

"Oh god," thought Addy "how can he say that he loves me, yet go with her?" Addy just stood there. And instead of running away, she stood there accepting her fate. She knew that this time she couldn't run away from her demons. She couldn't let someone else fight her battles. She must STAY strong.

"Déjà vu much, eh Malfoy?" said Harry. Draco suddenly stopped grabbing and snogging Pansy and turned around. He saw all 5 of them. Yes 5, he saw Addy. He looked right at her. Addy was going to cry. He was tugging at her heartstrings.

He was looking at her. That look, he always gives her that means, "Baby, I want you and only you, I'm sorry".

"I'm not going to TAKE this," thought Addy. She pushed them all aside and turned to look at Draco and Pansy. She could see a flicker of fright going into Pansy's eyes. She knew it was coming. She knew there was going to be hell to pay. This time though, from Addy.

"Umm guys" said Hermoine "Let's go, over here!" Hermoine quickly shuffled them all over to a bench far away. She almost could read her mind. She knew it was ON.

"Hey whore," started Addy to Pansy "don't you have another corner to work?" Pansy looked completely shocked. She was about to open her mouth to say something but Addy got there first.

"Just get the fuck out of here before I make you!" hissed Addy. Then Pansy did something unspeakable. She slapped Addy. Addy quickly titled her head to the side. She slapped her back, harder. Pansy was then coming towards Addy with full force. Addy thrusted out her hand and curved it a little so her fingers were ½ the size the normally are. Her top knuckles were white.

She thrusted her hand forward right into Pansy's nose. She had learned that little trick from her mom. Just incase she was with muggles and couldn't use magic. Pansy's arm quickly stopped flailing and went right onto her nose, almost on cue.

Pansy then ran off crying. Draco this whole time had his mouth wide open. He was in utter-shock. He never knew Addy could have THIS much force. He never knew his sweet Addy could do something like this. Why would she beat up his girlfriend! NO ONE is supposed to know about them! "If that isn't obvious that she has feelings, then I don't know WHAT is" thought Draco.

"You," Addy said grabbing his shirt and turning around. "YOU come with me!" She pulled him down one alleyway. He knew there was going to be hell to pay.

"How could you do this? You tell me you love me! Then you sleep with me! But NO you're just RIGHT back here with Pansy." Addy was pissed.

"You can't give up your PRECIOUS Pansy for shit! Why do you even care about that whore! All she wants to do is be fucked by you every night! She doesn't REALLY love you!" Addy's face was getting redder. She could feel all the heat in her body rising.

How could he EVER do this to her?! How could she ever ALLOW him to do this to her! He was playing her and she never knew it!

"I was blind sighted this whole time. You didn't really love me. You were probably just bored fucking Pansy and decided I want someone knew! I know I'll take Addy, she's so innocent and pure. She's probably a virgin! That's great! I'll take everything that's pure about her!" Addy started getting hysterical. She could feel hot tears streaming down her face.

"I'll take the light out other eyes. I'll take away her smile. I'll make her SUFFER just like me, because I suffer too much. Someone else needs to suffer like me because I'm Draco fucking Malfoy!"

Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing. Where had all this anger come from? How has it grown so far that she thinks I'd do this to her. She doesn't know that I think she's better than the world. Oh hell she IS my world. How could she be THIS furious? I was only kissing Pansy. I mean she IS my girlfriend. But also, Addy is his love. I was going to LEAVE Pansy. But, I guess I forgot to tell Addy that. Draco knew he'd really screwed up. Addy had no idea.

"Oh so now you're THINKING about what you did!" Addy screamed. "THAT'S a bloody first!!" "Draco Malfoy is ACTUALLY feeling regret" she shrieked. "Stop the presses! Put on the front page of the Daily Prophet! Draco Malfoy is feeling BAD for his actions. A Malfoy is ACTUALLY feeling remorse!

"Why do YOU care anymore Addy!" screamed back Draco. "You obviously hate me now! So just leave it at that! How could you even LIKE me after all that I've put you through! After everything I've done to you, how could you even want to LOOK at me?

Draco was hurting inside. He didn't deserve Addy. He didn't deserve any but of her. She was too good for him. He's now a sinking ship, just like his father. And now he's dragging her down with her.

"You've put me through HELL, and I know I should run away RIGHT now, but I can't" Addy cried out.

"Because I LOVE YOU. YES, I LOVE DRACO MALFOY WITH ALL OF MY HEART. And I can't leave you!"

What happened in the next few minutes felt like it was going in slow motion. Draco felt like he was dragging a ship. He could barely move. Right after saying you, Addy had collapsed. Addy was out cold. SHE was cold. Draco had caught her before she hit the ground. Addy, his angel, his light, was dangling in his arms.

"SOMEONE HELP!" screamed Draco. He didn't know if anyone was watching. He needed help getting Addy to the Hospital Wing.

"PLEASE someone HELP!!" he screamed again. Hermoine came first. Then with Ron, Harry, and Ginny in tow. Addy face was almost blue. She barely had a pulse. She was leaving them.

Everyone then carried Addy back to the hospital wing. Once there, everyone left, but Draco. He was clinging to Addy's frozen hand. Draco then started crying.

"Addy can't leave me. I love her too much. I was going to give up EVERYTHING for her." Draco was in denial, Addy couldn't die.

"Excuse me sir, you need to move. We need to get in." said a just called nurse. Madame Pomfrey had sent for doctors and nurses from St. Mungo's to come and help. Draco stepped aside as he saw the doctors with wands ready. He saw zapping and lights flashing everywhere.

Draco then started to cry. He couldn't lose Addy. Not like this. He would never be able to live with himself. She had screamed at him how much she loved him. Then just, collapsed. Had she died? Did her heart give out? A nurse then came out with a grave look on her face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(A few minutes later)_

Draco looked at Addy. The nurse had delivered the news to him. He gently brushed her face. He played with her golden curl and waited. He waited for a sign.

Any sign….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(A few hours later)_

Draco stared down at Addy's body…He couldn't take this anymore….

Addy then opened up her eyes.

"Draco?" said Addy.

Draco came rushing towards Addy's side. He started kissing her. He couldn't believe it. It worked! Their treatment worked. His angel had returned to him. She was not gone.

Draco then looked at Addy with a very serious face… He told her the news…

What had happened…

What's her condition…

What he was about to do before she fainted…

How he was going to leave Pansy…

Everything….

Addy looked down at her body.

"What?" she asked Draco. How could this ever happen? How could something that was supposed to be good, turn out so wrong?

Addy then wrapped her arms around Draco….

And started to cry…

_Come notice me  
And take my hand  
So why are we  
Strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me?_

And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby

I make believe  
That you are here  
It's the only way  
I see clear  
What have I done  
You seem to move on easy

_And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby_

I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song is my sorry 

_At night I pray  
That soon your face  
Will fade away_

_And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby_

After all...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I hope you enjoy! The song is Everytime by Britney Spears (one of the only good songs she's done). Hermoine's little speech is copyrighted from my best friend Brooke. She has gotten me through such things like this. Hermoine's words were Brooke's exact words. Anyway, I love cliffhangers! What has happened to Addy?! Is she dying? What kind of condition does Addy have? Will she die?! Will her friends find out about her and Draco??!?! Guess you guys will have to wait and seeeeeee… P  
_


	7. Living in a Nightmare

_Hehe! I hope u guys liked that last chapter! This chapter is gonna be pretty much what Addy's thoughts are and what's going on with her. Enjoyy! The song in this is called Listen to your Heart by DHT (it's the piano version however). _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Addy was admitted out of the hospital a few days later. She had a choice to leave Hogwarts or not but she decided to stay. No one really knew what happened to her.

Addy then remembered the night Draco told her what happened.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Draco?" asked Addy. She had just come to. What had happened to her? Why was she sitting in a hospital? Why is Draco so shaken up?

"Addy…you passed out…right when you were screaming at the top of your lungs you love me," said Draco.

"What?!" asked Addy. Had she really done that? Everyone must have heard her…they ALL must know. Oh, how could she be so stupid!

"Addy I have a confession to make…" started Draco. He looked very serious. He had this glow in his eye that was never there before. Like he's been changed.

"You see, the reason why I was with Pansy was because I wanted to show her a good day before I broke her heart.." he said.

"Pansy doesn't have a heart! She will never care for you like I do! You SHOULD have broken up with her BEFORE we did anything!" Addy was getting too excited. She felt very nauseous and leaned over the side of her bed away from Draco and vomited.

"ADDY! You have to be careful! Your just waking up from everything I don't want you hurting yourself or m…never mind…" Draco had panicked for a second. He acted as if he had no idea what to do.

"He must have wanted to say me but not sound selfish," thought Addy. She looked outside the window. It was raining. Something about the rain made he calm. Addy gently fell back onto her pillow and decided to listen to Draco again.

"Okay so when you saw me with Pansy… I almost wanted to…" Draco looked down at his hands. Addy knew what he was going to say. She could tell that he really wanted to be with her.

Addy lifted up Draco's chin with her hand. She could see his face was white. He had little droplets of water on his eyes. Just like the rain. She pulled him towards her. He gave him a very light kiss on the check and wiped the little tears stinging the corner of his eyes.

Draco then started again. "So then when you got really upset I just wanted to kick my self in the ass. Then I figured I'm causing you more pain then love so then I thought why don't I let you go. At that moment you screamed at me how much you love me. And then…" Draco stopped. She could tell this was the part she passed out. Because that's how far she can remember. She waited for Draco to tell her what she missed.

"Well then you got really white and just fell. When you started falling, it felt like my whole world was coming crashing down with you. I grabbed you before you hit the ground. I started screaming my lungs out for help. Surprisingly, Granger came over to help. She seemed a little skeptical. She was asking me why I care so much.

"You didn't tell her, did you?" asked Addy. NO! He couldn't have. Hermoine would hate her if he did!

"No I didn't tell her…" said Draco. A sudden flash of relief came over Addy. She then went back to listening what happened.

"Well we got you back here and then the doctors went to work to find out what's wrong…" he said.

"Wait… there's actually something WRONG with me… like I'm sick?" asked Addy. A huge lump started forming in her throat. She was sick?! What happened to her? There weren't very man diseases in her family. There was BARELY any.

"Yes Addy…well you see…" Draco said.

Addy was then snapped back to reality. She looked down at the cobblestone path. Addy let out and sigh and kept walking.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Addy was almost at the Gryffindor common room when She came face to face with Pansy. Her eye had a little black a blue mark near the nose. Addy knew it was from her. Addy practically broke her nose. Pansy stopped dead in her tracks and stared at Addy.

"YOU," she said. "Draco broke up with me! It was probably for you. You little bitch WHY I OUGHT TO…" She lifted her hand back to slap Addy. She also lifted up her wand. Her hand and wand were just about to be hurdled forward when a distinguished voice came out of the dark.

"Miss Parkinson…" said Severus Snape. Professor Snape had always admired Addy. She was amazing in his class. She was even better than Hermoine. Severus had always taken her under his wing. Even when it came to Slytherin kids. Little did she know, she reminded him of his love Lily Potter. So he always had a soft spot for her in his heart.

"Miss Parkinson… if you lay ONE hand on Miss Smithorn I will send you straight to Professor Dumbledore! And HE will deal with you. Now, 20 points will be deducted from Slytherin for such violent behavior! Now leave…" said Snape. He was very serious.

"Adelaide," said Severus. "Are you alright?" He looked almost worried. Does he know? Does he know what had happened to her?

"Yes I'm fine Professor…" said Addy.

"Good, and if she EVER bothers you again, you tell me.." he said as he walked off. Professor Snape surprisingly was her favorite teacher. He always told he she would be great in Slytherin and he never knew why she was a Gryffindor. Addy knew she would do something very brave… but what? The only thing she could think of doing though was getting through theses next few months of school.

Addy then got up to the dormitories and found Hermoine there. She was sitting down on her bed reading the Daily Prophet.

"Load of garbage, eh?" said Addy. She was trying to get them into a conversation. Hopefully, THIS would work.

"Huh, Oh HI! How are you!?" Hermoine jumped out of hr bed and quickly hugged Addy. She was happy to see her best friend. The only person allowed to see her was Draco, which she still didn't get why.

"Hermoine, I need to tell you something… " Addy was preparing herself to tell Hermoine the truth, about EVERYTHING that's going on and has happened. She couldn't keep this secret from her best friend any longer.

"What's going on Addy?" asked Hermoine

Addy took a deep breath..

"Well you see, Draco and I started getting more and more interested in each other. Then we started liking each other…"

Addy went into details about how they first met and more.

"We then decided that we really liked each other one night.. and you know how I'm a virgin…"

Hermoine's eyes widened. She couldn't BELIEVE what she was hearing.

"Well, the night of the Yule Ball, we didn't plan on getting King and Queen, but that's what brought us most together…" Addy took a deep breath, here's bomb number 1.

"And Seamus wasn't the only person cheating that night…."

"Addy… no…you didn't…did you?" asked Hermoine.

"Yes, Draco and I had sex. In the room of requirement…" said Addy. She closed her eyes. Here's the big moment.

"Wow…why didn't you tell me sooner?" asked Hermoine. She wasn't TOTALLY mad! Oh boy, she could tell Hermoine was a keeper.

"Well, I was afraid you'd hate me… and there's something else…"

Hermoine's eyes got bigger again…

Addy told her everything that happened in the alleyway. And what's going on now… how she fainted… and how…all of this pointed to her "condition"…

"Oh Addy!" said Hermoine. She grabbed Addy into a huge hug. She started to cry.

"I wish you would have told me sooner! It must be awful having to go through this!" she said.

"Draco promised me he will never leave me, that he will stay by my side through all of this…" started Addy.

"And so will I… I'm your best friend… I will always be here for you Addy. Don't you EVER be afraid to tell me anything! Your secrets are safe with me. And I will support any decision you make." Addy could tell Hermoine truly and sincerely meant it.

"Oh Hermoine, you're the best friend a girl could ask for!"

Addy then slipped into her bed. She and Hermoine talked until the other girls came in. Addy then closed her eyes and gently fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Draaco.." cackled a woman's voice. She sounded angry.

"Draaco… our master is very displeased with you…why have you not completed your task yet?" She snarled at him.

"I wont do it!" yelled back Draco.

"I will never EVER… I'm not my father… I'm not going to suffer because of HIS mistakes!" His arm flailed and out came the dark mark seething on his arm.

"Oh really… " she said. She sounded angrier. She lifted up her wand with her cold white hand…then she saw the dark mark.

"Then you will SUFFER for YOURS!" she screamed at him…

"CRUCIO!" she yelled!

Draco then fell to the ground in unbelievable pain…he was dying…but there was nothing anyone could do….but then…a shadowy figure came from behind a cloak and screamed in terror. The figure then pointed out their wand and yelled "AVADA KEDAVRA!!"

And it was over… Draco lay motionless on the ground… as did the woman….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(4 months later)_

Addy woke up in a cold sweat. She's been having these dreams now for months. Addy grabbed Draco's invisibility cloak and went down towards the dungeons. She couldn't figure out what the dream meant… but she knew who could.

"Miss Smithorn, it's the middle of the night… what are you doing up so late?" asked Severus Snape. Addy quickly told him about the dream. As soon as she finished she could tell that Severus face grew pale.

"Well you see, because you love Draco a lot, you can see when he will be in danger, most likely in the future… and…"

"Did you know that Lily was in danger?" asked Addy. She quickly snapped her mouth shut. She knew she went too far.

"My personal business is none of yours Miss Smithorn…" said Severus with a straighter face.

"I would not to worry though Adelaide," he started. "Sometimes the mind plays tricks on us…"

"But what if this ISN'T a trick? What if it's TRUE…" she started. "I saw Draco with a dark mark on his arm…I know he's only doing it because of his parents… yes I know his parents are death eaters…I won't tell a soul though. I'm just worried. I know there has been something on his mind lately…"

Snape quickly stopped Addy. "Miss Smithorn…Adelaide, I will make sure I watch Mister Malfoy, and if anything were to happen, I would protect him. Not to worry…" he said.

"Now please go back under your cloak before someone sees you out of the common room." And with that Severus shooed her out the door.

Addy however didn't go back to the common room. She went back up to the 7th floor and thought 3 times by the Room of Requirement "I need somewhere to think…" and with that a huge door appeared.

In this room was a tall fire and a large grand piano and a very comfy looking couch. Addy first sat down on the couch. After a few minutes she then sat down at the piano and started stroking the keys. She played what she felt…

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get an notion from the look in your eyes...  
You've Built a love but that love falls apart  
Your little piece of heaven turns to dark  
_

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where your going, and i dont know why  
But listen to your heart before  
You tell him goodbye  
_

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide_

_They're swept away and nothing is what it seems  
The feeling of belonging .. to your dreams  
_

_I dont know where your going, and i dont know why  
But listen to your heart before  
you tell him goodbye_

_Listen to your heart when hes calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
Theres nothing else you can do  
I dont know where your going, and i dont know why  
But listen to your heart before  
you tell him goodbye  
_

_Listen to your heart  
I dont know where your going and i dont know why  
But listen to your heart before  
you tell him goodbye…_

"I love Draco so much…and I need to prove to him I'm also in the long haul.. I need to save him from this fate…for me and…Addy looked down at the ground. She couldn't even think anymore…

…She already decided that she's going to live with her choice…

… she knows she'll always have a little piece of Draco with her…

…But she needs to protect Draco…

...She needs Draco...

…For her…

…and for what's about to happen to her….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hehe! O:) I love cliffhangers… I REALLY hope u guys can figure out something… well if you can't then NOT TO WORRY! It will explain in the next chapter! I love putting songs in my chapters! Sorry about the whole gushy Hermoine thing… but it had to be done…because I know if that were ever to happen to me… Brooke who Hermoine is based off of would do it too! Welp… Hope you guys enjoyyy :) _


	8. The Wound Never Heals

Hang onto your seats ladies and gents! The plot twister is gonna be IN THIS CHAPTER!!! Have fun! Let's see if your guesses where right!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Addy flung on Draco's invisibility cloak and quickly ran out of the Room of Requirement. Images of her and Draco were filling her mind. Her and Draco in the bed…Draco touching her, holding her. The images brought back too many emotions. Emotions that would not be good for her. When she got too emotional, something bad would always happen to her.

Addy rushed into the Prefect bathroom until she realized that this room had too many memories in it too.

"How did I get here…how the hell..." asked Addy to herself.

"Christmas…Christmas Eve, last Year…" that's when she and Draco became more intimate. That's when they really knew their love was pure.  
"How could a night so frozen be so scalding hot?" thought Addy. They sent owls to each other with little secret love notes.  
"How can a morning this mild be so raw?" Addy turned to looked out the window and touched the glass. Everything was so serene at 3:00 in the morning. Everything was so real and peaceful.

Addy turned around but before she could leave someone came through the door. It was none other than Draco.

Draco was pacing the floor but tugging at his sleeve. Something was bothering him but Addy couldn't tell what. She quietly tiptoed backwards so he wouldn't bump into her and blow her cover. Draco then took off his shirt, and started clutching his wrist in pain. Draco then fell to the floor, now on his hands and knees. Addy could see the Dark Mark on his left wrist bulging out.

It was like Addy could read Draco's thoughts. Voldemort was mad that Draco had not completed his task yet. But what was his task? Addy by accident made a scuffing noise on the tile and Draco looked straight at her. Or the air around her. Draco got off the ground and stalked over to the place right where Addy was standing.

"Who's there...SHOW yourself!" yelled Draco. His eyes looked vividly at Addy. She knew she had to give herself up. Addy pulled off the cloak to reveal herself. Draco's eyes then became calmer.

"Addy you scared me" said Draco. He looked more relaxed.

"No I was in here to just…" but before Addy could finish her sentence Draco kissed her gently.

"I see your coming along nicely" said Draco jokingly.

"Well at least I can hide it! Otherwise you and I and our baby would be dead!" said Addy. Draco then lightly touched Addy's stomach. Addy laughed and took Draco's hand and put it against her face. The roughness of his hands felt good against her skin.

"Draco I love you so much, and I want to keep the baby, to prove to you how far I will go for you" said Addy tenderly.

"Addy, you don't have to have my child to prove to me… I already know…" Draco looked very serious at Addy. She knew he was telling the truth. But not the whole truth about him and his life.

"Draco...the mark on your arm…i.." Before Addy could go on any further Draco cut in.

"What my family does is none of your concern Addy… I don't want you getting into this..." he said.

"But Draco… I'm scared… what do you have to do for Voldemort? Addy was getting more intense with her words. She was scared for Draco. Scared that he was messing around with the dark arts. Scared that once he started, that he couldn't stop.

"How do you know I have to do something for Voldemort?" asked Draco. His temper was rising. Addy put her hands on Draco's face.

"I just know… and I don't want you to go through this alone… I don't want you to be in pain… I can share your pai…" Addy was then cut off again.

"You don't want this pain, I'm still shocked you want me… with all the baggage I have, I have to go through this alone. There is no way I'm bringing you or my child into this hell I've created for myself."

"But Draco… I could help you with your mission, your problem!" said Addy. She started getting emotional again.

"What, is that the real reason you were here? Were you spying on me?" asked Draco. She could tell her was very upset with her.

Hot tears started trickling down Addy's face. Why was he acting like this?

"Draco, I told you….I've been in here for a while… I needed to th-th-think..." she said stuttering on her words. Addy tears started to pour down her face.

Draco then grabbed his arm and forced Addy to look at the dark mark on it. Seething with pain.

"Look at this Addy! LOOK! Look what I've got myself into; I'm trying to even get myself out! But Voldemort would never allow me. Do you see how upset he is?! You don't want this for yourself; you don't want one of these on you arm! You don't want to go through this pain, everyday."

"At some point, you have to make a decision. Boundaries don't keep other people out. They fence you in!" yelled Addy

"Life is messy. That's how we're made. My life is way too messy for you. I need to place a border between us so then you don't get hurt." Draco honestly didn't want to hurt Addy.

"So, you can waste your life drawing lines. Or you can live your life crossing them," pleaded Addy. She wanted to be closer to Draco. No person should have to bare this pain alone.

"Well there are some lines... that are way too dangerous to cross," said Draco. He wanted to be alone. He would never hurt Addy.

"I will never leave you. And I WONT let you bare this pain alone," said Addy sternly.

"Then maybe I should just BE alone," yelled back Draco.

Addy then clutched her stomach and let out a cry of pain. Draco came running up to Addy. But she pushed him away.

"You don't want to go through this pain, everyday… the pain of loving someone… who only loves...you…because you're carrying his child! His HEIR! Someone who won't screw up and let all the people he loves slip away!" Addy shrieked back at him.

She picked up Draco's cloak and ran out the door. Addy ran up the marble staircase. She then ran into the room of requirement and fell onto her knees and onto the ground. She didn't know which pain felt worse… the one that her baby is creating… or the one in her heart.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Pain, you just have to ride it out, hope it goes away on its own, hope the wound that caused it heals. There are no solutions, no easy answers, you just breathe deep and wait for it to subside. Most of the time pain can be managed, but sometimes the pain gets you where you least expect it. Hits way below the belt and doesn't let up. Pain, you just have to fight through, because the truth is you can't outrun it and life always makes more._

Draco then fell down onto the ground. He placed his back firmly up against the wall. Tears started streaming down his face. Addy is slipping away. His light is dimming. They both made the promise to never let go… and now he's watching her slip through his fingers.

He didn't know which pain felt worse… the on that the dark mark was creating…or the one in his heart…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you  
That is how I know you go on  
Far across the distance and spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on**_

_**Near far wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on **_

_**Love can touch us one time and last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone  
Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold you  
In my life we'll always go on**_

_**Near far wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on **_

_**You're here, there's nothing I fear  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco and Addy both clutched themselves…both wanting to hold onto each other. They needed each other. Both not wanting to admit it…but they could never leave each other. Both of their eyes turned a shade deep blue. Both of the hearts felt like turning a deep dark shadow of blue.

They laid on the ground...hearts throbbing. Addy looked over and noticed a balcony…had mysteriously appeared. She walked over to the balcony… the wind brushing against her face. Addy grabbed onto the bars of the balcony… and pushed herself outwards…

More towards the sky… the wind now whipping at her face…she felt free…her heart felt like it was flying….but then she was snatched back into reality…Draco…and she fell back onto her knees looking up at the few stars left in the sky… and tears started to drip down on the ground…as Addy lay there…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_OMG! Next time I wanna write something sad make sure I listen to the Titanic Theme song! Omg this TOTALLY gave me the inspiration to write more! Kudos to Grey's Anatomy for the pain quote and the boundaries quote, which was split in a conversation between Addy and Draco:)! Kudos to RENT for Halloween (Addy's thoughts How did I get here how the hell… song from RENT!) Im glad to FINALLY get that Addy's pregnant outta my system:) Hope you enjoy this! Sorry that the chappie is semi-short! It just needed this and I couldn't write anything else! It's perfect!_


	9. I'm Holding out for a Hero

_(2 months later)_

Addy laid frozen cold on the floor of her flat in Paris. She bought it to get away from everyone. Especially now that she is even further along. Now 8 months into her pregnancy, Addy was feeling worse that Draco wasn't around. She wanted to stay right there for the rest of her life…right on the floor. She couldn't move…she could barely breathe. Addy stared down at the puddle her tears have created.

"Draco was supposed to love me…we were supposed to be together…" thought Addy.

Addy stepped over to the piano in the corner of the room…she lightly touched the keys as each played a different note. Addy then started to play a melancholy song… she needed too play her heart on the piano…

_You took your coat off,  
and stood in the rain,  
You were always crazy like that...  
I watched from my window,  
always felt I was outside, looking in on you... _

_You were always the mysterious one,  
with dark eyes and careless hair,  
You were fashionably sensitive, but too cool to care...  
Then you stood in my doorway, with nothing to say  
besides some comment on the weather...  
_

_Well, in case you failed to notice,  
in case you failed to see,  
This is my heart, bleeding before you,  
This is me down on my knees..._

_These foolish games are tearing me apart...  
Your thoughtless words are breaking my heart...  
You're breaking my heart..._

_You were always brilliant in the morning,  
Smoking your cigarettes, and talking over coffee...  
Your philosophies on art, Baroque moved you,  
You loved Mozart...and you'd speak of your loved ones,  
As I clumsily strummed my guitar...  
_

_Well excuse me, think I've mistaken you for somebody else...  
Somebody who gave a damn,  
Somebody more like myself..._

_These foolish games are tearing me apart...  
And your thoughtless words are breaking my heart...  
You're breaking my heart..._

_You took your coat off,  
and stood in the rain,  
you were always crazy like that..._

A migraine had now come over Addy. Her head was pounding. Addy got onto the ground onto her knees, but clutched onto her head. Her eyes then were thrusted open and she was forced to peer in on a scene.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco was pacing around his room in the Malfoy Manor. He was worried about Addy…and he was also worried about himself.

"I can't kill Dumbledore… I just can't… but I'll die if I don't… and I can't do that to Addy or our child. I can't have my child grow up fatherless," thought Draco. Draco's thoughts then came across his own father. He didn't want to turn his child into himself either. Ashamed of their own father. Which would be worse… having a father who's dead…or having a father who's dead to you…

Just then Draco's thoughts were interrupted. Two tall black figures came in the room and told him the Dark Lord would like to see him tonight because of something that has happened. A chill went up Draco's spine. He did not want to think about what Voldemort meant by "something has happened" was. He knew it was about him not succeeding in killing Dumbledore. Draco figured Voldemort wouldn't kill him, just ask when it will be done and threaten him the most…he hoped.

Draco walked over to the balcony of his room. The moon was out tonight. It was big and white staring back at him. His thoughts were then turned to Addy. Their fight a few months ago was pretty bad…Addy let out a cry of pain but she had pushed him away when he tried to help…

"_You don't want to go through this pain, everyday__… the pain of loving someone… who only loves...you…because you're carrying his child! His HEIR! Someone who won't screw up and let all the people he loves slip away!"_

He remembered Addy was in a great deal of pain… could she have gone into labor? Draco started getting worried. He had not talked to her for months now…which put him into a panic. Could she have already had his child?

Draco's mind then slipped upon a dark thought that may come true.

_What if Voldemort decides to kill Addy or his child?_

Is that what "something has happened" meant? To punish him for not following his plan…Draco snapped his mind back to where he was standing. He couldn't think of that anymore…he'd feel if Addy was in danger…wouldn't he?

Draco then lay down on his bed… now only in his pants. He was wishing that Addy could be next to him. He could be holding her delicate body in his arms…safe from harm…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Addy then could only see the ground of her Paris flat. She had been on he knees the whole entire time. It was like… she was in Draco's mind…something she did caused her to peer into his thoughts.

"I need to save Draco," thought Addy. She didn't want Draco to die. She couldn't have her only love die… she wouldn't be able to live if Draco was dead. Addy then decided to go to Malfoy Manor. She would find Draco and save him. No matter how much he hated her…she couldn't let the father of her baby die. But she also didn't want to put her baby in harms way…if she dies…her baby dies…But she couldn't let the one person who made everything so right…die. Draco was her other half…and if he were to die… she would feel empty inside… her life wouldn't be worth living. If Draco were to die…she would have no use in living except looking after the baby that would remind her so much of him.

Addy yelled "EXPECTO PATRONUM" and out came her mustang Patronus. She told it to send a message to Hermoine:

_Hermoine,_

_If something were to ever happen to me. I want you to take care of my child. You are the only person I would trust. I know you will take care of them. I'm off to save Draco from a horrible fate. Please wish me luck! _

Addy quickly got into her black clothes and grabbed Draco's invisibility cloak. And set out to find Draco… and to save him…

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life_

Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder end rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  


_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I would swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me  
Through the wind end the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach  
Like the fire in my blood_

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Again, sorry if this chapter is REALLY short but I don't want to mix this chapter and the next one. I'm going to be home all day long tomorrow so I'm gonna be writing it tomorrow! The next chapter is going to be LONG so :)…Happy Reading! _


	10. The Past Resurfaces

I've been forced to do a whole bunch of chores and stuff!!!! IM SOOOOOO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T HAD A CHANCE TO POST THIS YET!!! Plus a lot of drama has been going on with my life… but here it is:) Hope u enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before Addy had left she got a message back from Hermoine. It read:

_Addy,_

_You know I care for you and I would take care of your child like it was my own. Just please be careful. I know you love Draco but you shouldn't risk your child's life too! I can see Ron trying to be a father! On a somber note, Dumbledore had died a sudden death. He had a curse cast up him and only had a short time to live. I'm now scared that since one of the most powerful wizards to live is dead…the only man You-know-who feared… nothing will get in his way! Good luck! BE SAFE!!!_

Addy then slid the note in her pocket and was off…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Addy stealthily waited for a death eater to go through the gate so then she could go through. She saw Snape and a tall and dark man go through the gate like it was nothing. They put their left arms to the gate and it was then passable. Needing to get in there, Addy tried thinking of a plan. Melanie, Addy remembered, the whore of Hogwarts, started to come by. She was skulking about trying to make sure no one saw her. Just then Addy got an idea.

She lifted up her wand and yelled, "STUPEFY!" and down Melanie went. Running, Addy quickly grabbed her and hid her body in some bushes and took her mask, her cloak, and her clothes. Upon taking her stuff, Addy wondered if Draco had even been with her. Thinking about it made Addy start to tremble until she shook the thought from her mind. Fast thinking, she put a charm upon herself to make her sound like Melanie and to make her not look pregnant. Addy looked down to see her normal figure again and smiled.

"It felt so good to look skinny again," thought Addy. Walking over to the gate, Addy said a counter curse and a dark mark appeared on her left arm. Her parents had force her to swear into Voldemort's allegiance when she was younger since they were pureblood and they were "proud". She hadn't told anyone. She was disgusted with what death eaters had to do. Since she had only be little and only did Voldemort's bidding once, he mostly left her alone. Addy never knew if it was because he pitied her, or if she was useless to him.

He put the dark mark on her to show he trusted her and to remind her whom she was aligned to. Addy became so into finding a charm that would hide the dark mark, that the spell she used actually worked. Shaking her head clear she put up her left hand up to the gate. It quickly turned to look like smoke and she passed through. She could tell Voldemort was here.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco had just got out of his "meeting" with Voldemort. He had just watched killed Professor Burbage. His hands were clammy and he was shaking. Everything here is hell for him. He just wished he had Addy, to hold onto. For her to tell him everything was okay.

And Now Dumbledore was dead. Draco feared that Voldemort would win. Now that the only wizard he ever feared is dead, there is no stopping his rein of terror.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Addy knocked on Draco's door and heard him say, "Come in." Even hearing his voice soothed her. It melted her newfound icy exterior. Addy walked in the room and peered down at Draco. Shirtless with his head in his hands, he had broken out into a cold sweat, and he was shaking. Addy had to stop herself from running to him and consoling him.

"Draco…" said Addy. She almost forgot she had to be Melanie.

"What do you want Melanie… for the LAST time, I don't WANT you… so why don't you JUST…" Addy cut him off by running to him and kissing him. He stood for it for less than 2 seconds and he pushed her off of him.

He held up his wand to her neck.

"Please Draco DON'T do this! I NEED TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING" She screamed.

"What could you POSSIBLY do to make me not KILL you right where you stand!" he yelled back.

When he said the word kill, Addy saw a totally different side of Draco. A dark side of him she never knew about. She then slowly lifted up her hands and took off her mask.

Draco's eyes widened…

"Merlin's Balls! ADDY! What are you doing here! Your going to get yourself KILLED!" he yelled. "And why aren't you pregnant!? Did you have the baby? And why are you dressed as Melanie.

"Draco… I came her to save you from all of this. I've came to help you…and I only put a charm to make it seem like I'm not pregnant" she said.

"You can't help me… I'm not going to bring you into this hell! I've already told you!" he said.

'Then you leave me no choice then to show you this.." Addy then lifted up her left arm and showed him the dark mark.

"Where..? How…?" asked Draco. He was shocked. She could tell. She hoped he would still love her. Addy then explained her story to Draco about what her parents did and what Voldemort did.

"Addy I'm so sorry… you should have told me! How come I have never seen it? I'm gotten your shirt off plenty of times…" he half-smirked.

"Well I found a charm so powerful that it took the strength of myself not wanting to have it badly, to work. And it did. So I've been able to hide it now for years," she said.

Draco then latched onto Addy. It felt good to hold her small-frame again. He loved Addy so much. It felt nice to be with her for a few moments.

"Oh Addy…I love you so much, I'd never want this for you… "

Just then two hooded figures came in and grabbed Addy by the collar.

"We heard screaming in here…we better tell the Dark Lord..." said one of them.

"This intruder is coming with us Malfoy.." said the other.

"LEAVE HER ALONE" yelled Draco.

But it was too late. They dragged her out of the room.

"Let me GO!" shrieked Addy.

It was no use. The more she squirmed the tighter their grip. They would NOT let go. For the sake of her child, Addy stopped struggling.

The death eaters brought her down to a prison like room. Addy closed her eyes in horror.

"What IS this place," thought Addy a loud.

"This will be your little home for a while…" said the one of her left.

Addy was thrown into the prison like room. She huddled into a corner to make sure she was all right. She didn't have any pains so the baby should be fine. But the pain in her heart was still there. She was snatched away from Draco arms… just like that.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy.  
One look puts the rhythm in my hand.   
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down.  
Cover-up with make-up in the mirror  
Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
You cry alone and then he swears he loves you._

Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down a new life she has found.

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
Every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down.  
I see the way you go and say you're right again,  
say you're right again,  
heed my lecture

_  
Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend one day this worlds going to end  
As your lies crumble down a new life she has found.  
Face down in the dirt she said, this doesn't hurt she said I, I've finally had enough!_

One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
its coming round again. Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend one day this worlds going to end  
As your lies crumble down a new life she has found.  
Draco couldn't stop thinking of Addy. She was taken from his arms so soon. What had become of her? If she dies… he will personally murder each and everyone death eater.

"I don't even care if I get killed," thought Draco.

"DAMMIT!" he yelled out. He then punched his fist into a wall.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Addy was curled onto the cold floor of the prison. She felt like she had no hope. Many death eaters walked by and sneered at her. It was like being an animal, abused and locked up in a cage. Some death eaters came right up to her cell and laughed at her. One even tried to get in her cell to rape her.

"Come here precious… I won't bite…HARD" said a voice.

Addy let out a little cry and huddled back into the corner. He was just about to open up her cell door when she heard someone come from behind him and yell

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" said a growling voice. She saw a talk dark figure in a death eater robe. She figured some else wanted to rape her.

A man stepped out of the shadows and put down his cloak.

It was Severus Snape.

"Adelaide!" He yelled when he saw her pitiful looking body. She looked like a crumpled heap on the floor.

"What have they done to you…" he started.

"They found me with Draco…I needed to help him" she winced as he helped her up.

"Where's the baby?" he asked.

"I put a charm to make it look like I'm not pregnant…" she looked down.

Snape looked down at her arms… he noticed the dark mark… his eyes widened.

"Is this…" he started

"Yes… my parents are death eaters and made me join when I was younger…" she was still looking down. Snape wrapped his cloak around her.

"You need to get out of here! You need to go far away and have your baby in peace..." he said.

Addy agreed to him… but not to herself. She wouldn't leave….

Snape was leading her out, much in front of her when two death eaters came by.

"Look what I found," he said menacingly.

"The prisoner escaped you morons!" So the death eaters took Addy by the arms and brought her back down to the prison room…

"I'm so sorry" mouthed Snape.

Addy was thrown back into the prison cell…she knew she was going to be punished…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Draco Malfoy…" hissed Voldemort.

"You have captured an intruder…and a traitor…very good boy…" Draco looked down while he said this.

"Thank you my lord," said Draco.

"So for a reward we will have you do something to her…but what…" started Voldemort.

Draco winced. Voldemort heard this wince.

"So does this traitor mean something to you…" he said.

Draco was afraid to answer. So he didn't.

"No matter… she will be dealt with like all of our traitors," said Voldemort with an evil grin on his face.

Draco knew exactly what that meant…. He felt something in his pocket…a light of desperation flew into Draco's eyes…

What if…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_:) I Hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! I just came up with this like 2 minutes ago! AM I good or WHAT? Sorry if the chapter is a little confusing. Great plot twister, eh? Well I hope you like it! I'm going to write the next chapter sometime this weekend and possibly finish by next weekend! School starts tomorrow for me :\… so ya!_


	11. The animal I've become

_Oh my gosh! Such a terrible past two days of school! I'm glad to be writing this:)! Hope u guys ENJOYYYYY!!!!! This chapter is dark and semi-angsty!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Addy was sunken into the prison's ground. She felt hopeless. This room had such a gloomy feeling to it. Everything was completely dark. There was no light…nothing. Addy laid against the wall clutching her stomach. She knew the spell was going to wear off soon. All this stress isn't good for her baby. Her thick blond curls were sticking to her face.

"Oh Draco…" thought Addy.

She was very fearful about what's going to happen to herself. But even more Draco.

"Maybe Voldemort won't be too pissed off because I'm a death eater…" thought Addy.

That thought hit her hard in her heart and mind. She WAS a death eater. She was the thing she very despised. And her PARENTS made her become one!

Addy thought back to that day… 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come along Addy," said her mother "We have a special surprise for you!"

Addy was very excited to see what her surprise was. Maybe her parents got her an owl! Or a cat!

"Adelaide, why don't you sit by us on the couch" said her father.

All of a sudden the room started getting darker. She heard the creak of a door. Then she saw a monster walk in. Addy was about to cry and run but her father grabbed her arm and was forced to stay.

"What's going on" Addy whispered.

The thing with piercing red eyes came closer to Addy and replaced her fathers grip with a tighter grip of his own.

"Yes, she has very good possibilities…" he said.

He studied her for a while until he let go and stood back a little.

"Who are you…" asked Addy. Her mother shot her a glare.

"Little one, I am known as many names… but you can call me the Dark Lord…. I am a very powerful wizard… and I would like your help for a little something…not now…but soon… and you will be rewarded with a very important gift to you and your family if you do exactly what I say…" he said.

Addy being a little girl was very excited about this. Her father had always seemed to look down upon her, maybe now he would approve.

"Okay" said Addy with a smile.

"Excellent" said Voldemort with a grin of his own.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Addy then remembered when he finally wanted her to do his bidding…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The same darkness that had overcome the room a few years back slowly creeping into her room. Addy sat on her bed reading The Quibbler (well more laughing).

"It's time young Adelaide" said a dark voice.

Addy had jumped. Her heartbeat was rising. It was him…she had learned who he was and what he did. She was completely terrified of him.

"Oh Adelaide… don't be afraid… I only need you for one little favor…" he said

After that everything went dark and cold. She had no control over what had just happened.

Voldemort had taken over her mind and body.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Addy then regained consciousness. She looked down to see the dead body of a boy. He had long blondish white hair. He looked a few years younger than she was. Addy looked away in total horror. She had killed someone. No she hadn't…it was Voldemort inside of her. She looked up to see a tall mansion of a house. Then she saw the stone gateway had engraved into it…

_Malfoy…_

She looked over to see an older but still little boy hiding in the bushes looking at her. He looked about her age. Addy fell back down to her knees. The boys were probably brothers.

"I'm so sorry" she said through tears.

"You…You killed Scorpius…" said the boy.

"I didn't mean to! It wasn't me… it was… the Dark lord…he took over my body…he made me do it! Please believe me…I could never hurt anyone…" Addy felt tears stung in her eyes now.

The boy winced when he heard the name. He too must've known.

"Your like my dad and mum? A Death eater…" he asked.

"I don't know…" she said as more tears filled her eyes.

The little boy got closer as she fell down on the ground.

He grabbed onto her hand. Like he knew it was Voldemort and not her. He knew. They both grieved together. When feeling the boy's hand on hers she felt a tingle inside of her. But then the tingle was gone when she saw the boy's face. He had beautiful blue eyes. They were dark and full of tears. His face had some cuts and bruises on it.

"Had she tried to kill him too?" she thought.

"I'm so s-s-s-sorry" said Addy. She got up and started to sprint as fast as she could.

She left the boy speechless and leaning over his brother's dead body.

Addy ran away back to her home where she was welcome with open arms by her mother. She was proud of her? Her father gave her a smile and a pat on the back.

"Good work Adelaide" he said.

"The Dark Lord is very pleased with you… he will be here soon…"

Addy pushed herself out of her mother's grasp and ran into her room. She cried on her pillow until her door was thrust open.

"Child…"said a cold voice.

"Child… you should be proud… you are now one of my death eaters… just like your parents" he said.

"What?" Addy thought. Her parents did things like this. Except they did it voluntarily! They wanted to do this.

"Why did you kill that boy?" asked Adelaide.

"Let's just say his father needed to be punished…" said Voldemort with a grin.

Addy was disgusted with him. She slid back onto her bed but only for a minute because Voldemort dragged her back up.

"Remember, you are a death eater now… and you always will be… I'm trusting you to know that," he said.

Addy felt him touch her left wrist. The stroked a finger on it and she felt a burning sensation.

Addy screamed in pain.

"There" he said, "all better".

A big black skull-looking mark appeared on her left arm. Addy looked up with tears in her eyes. But Voldemort was gone.

"This sign of hell…" thought Addy "has to go…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Addy then blinked… she had completely blocked from her mind ever killing the boy. She realized… she…or Voldemort… had killed Draco's brother.

"His father must've screwed up and needed me to look innocent enough to "play" with him," thought Addy.

Addy's heart was throbbing with pain and guilt. She had killed Draco's brother! How could she have not put two and two together! How could she get involved with the same boy whose brother she had killed? Did he even know?

Addy fell on the ground again. Guilt had over-come her now.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal_

_I can't escape myself  
So many times I've lied  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal_

_Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Draco looked down at the ground. What had Voldemort meant?

"Bring out the prisoner…" said Voldemort.

Addy was thrown in front of the death eaters like an animal.

One took out his knife and starting cutting up her clothes. They were laughing at her… tormenting her. One death eater took the knife and started caressing it over her arm… only cutting little spots.

Draco was in total horror…

"STOP!" he screamed. Tears were in his eyes. He saw Addy's face. She looked so broken.

"Bring me the girl," said Voldemort.

The death eaters brought Addy closer to Voldemort.

"Ohh Adelaide, it's been years since I've last saw you," said Voldemort.

Addy's breathing was getting shallower… she couldn't survive like this much longer. Her spell was wearing off. She could feel her stomach growing. She could feel her baby was in distress!

"I haven't used you in a while to punish anyone... who was the last time," he asked.

Addy was afraid… Draco is going to know.

Voldemort smirked… like he could read her mind.

"Ahh yes, I remember… it was outside this very house…" he said.

Addy was now trembling. Draco was going to leave her. He was going to kill her.

"Young Draco Malfoy… come," he said with a grin.

Draco had his wand clutched in his hand. What had Voldemort meant… outside this house?

"Take her" he said while thrusting Addy into Draco's arms.

Addy was happy yet terrified for what was going to happen.

"Don't you want revenge on the girl who killed your brother?" asked Voldemort.

Draco looked at him and Addy with horror. Addy started crying her eyes out.

_No one can save me from the animal I've become…__I can't escape this hell__  
_

Draco traded his wand for a knife in his left pocket. He held it up against Addy's throat. He was about to slit it.

Voldemort let out a cackle.

"Do it… she KILLED your brother!" he said.

Draco remembered clutching the girl's hand. How he knew she was innocent. Draco's rage was then turned from Addy, to Voldemort.

"Draco… our child" said Addy in a low wincing voice.

Draco's mind snapped. He knew whom he was loyal to. He knew which path to take…

He was about to make a big decision…

Draco shifted his knife into his left hand.

"You are going… to PAY… for what you did, he said…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Oh boy I LOVE leaving you guys on cliffhangers:) Can u believe Addy killed Draco's brother? Haha! I love writing darkly!!! Well Your just going to have to wait until next weekend to see!! Sorry for the long wait! But stupid school! The Song is The Animal I've Become by Three Days Grace._

_REVIEWS WOULD BE NICE YOU KNOW!!! You don't have to be a fanfic user to review!!!! So please review!_


	12. A Heartache No One Can Heal

_Ahhh School has been a killer these past few weeks! I've finally found the time to write the next chapter!! Well here it is!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco clutched the knife tighter in his left hand…

He looked around at all of the faces…

Cheering him on…

Addy was crying her eyes out… but she suddenly stopped when she looked into Draco's face. She wanted his face to be the last thing she'll see. She wanted to see those blue eyes.

Draco looked down at Addy. A bullet of anger shot through him. Even though, he had made his choice.

"I should tell you…" whispered Addy, "I love you…"

_How can you see into my eyes  
Like open doors?  
Lading you down into my core,  
Where I've become so numb._

_Without a soul,  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,  
Until you find it there and lead it back  
Home._

_Wake me up inside.  
Wake me up inside.  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
Bid my blood to run.  
Before I come undone.  
Save me from the nothing I've become._

_Now that I know what I'm without,  
You can't just leave me.  
Breathe into me and make me real.  
Bring me to life._

_Wake me up inside.  
Wake me up inside.  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
Bid my blood to run.  
Before I come undone.  
Save me from the nothing I've become._

_Bring me to life._

_I've been living a lie.  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life. _

_Frozen inside without your touch,  
Without your love, darling.  
Only you are the life among the dead._

_I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.  
I've got to open my eyes to everything._

_Without a thought  
Without a voice  
Without a soul  
Don't let me die here.  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life._

_Wake me up inside.  
Wake me up inside.  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
Bid my blood to run.  
Before I come undone.  
Save me from the nothing I've become._

_Bring me to life_

Addy winced in pain. She felt her water break. She was going into labor.

Draco made a quick swipe with his right hand into his right pocket and whipped out a portkey. The silver shined in the light. All of a sudden they both felt a snap and like they were being compressed into the air. Finally they were in a flat. It had a large bed with very black sheets. It had a depressing theme.

"Draco…" grimaced Addy, "the baby..."

Draco knew what she meant by this. He had to deliver the baby!

"Holy fuck…" thought Draco. He was only helping her because of his child.

He placed Addy on the bed and got everything necessary for her, including his wand.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few hours, Draco was holding a little bundle in his arms. It was a boy. He looked up at Draco with his big blue eyes. He had Addy's eyes. Draco didn't want to look into the baby's eyes however. He didn't want to see the eyes of the woman who had betrayed him.

"Draco" softly said Addy.

Draco brought the baby to her. She held him in her arms very close. He looked up at Addy and a little grin peered across his face.

"He has your smile…" said Addy looking down.

Draco took the baby in his arms and put him in a crib he had made appear. The baby softly fell asleep leaving Draco and Addy staring at each other.

"How could you…" said Draco. Addy winced.

"How could YOU kill my brother," he repeated.

"He was my only friend! We only had each other. Whenever my father would come down on us I knew I had him and he had me!"

"You were supposed to be an innocent little girl we met by the mansion."

Draco clenched his wrist. It was burning…searing in his arm. He look at Addy's and noticed hers did the same. Yet she wouldn't budge. She couldn't stop looking at him.

"Instead you decide to kill my brother… and then even try to kill ME!" he yelled.

"But oh no! You were innocent! It wasn't you!" he sneered.

"And I believed you!" he said holding his head.

"Draco… can I explain" shrieked Addy.

"Oh no! You've done enough talking!" he screamed back.

"Draco please…let me…"

Addy saw Draco's face and went quiet. She saw the hurt… she saw the pain…

She just gave up…

Draco grabbed his wand and took off.

He left Addy laying on the bed.

She called out her Patronus with the little ounce of energy she had left. She told it to watch out for Draco and to give him this message:

_Your Eyes  
As We Said Our Goodbyes  
Can't Get Them Out Of My Mind  
And I Find I Can't Hide_

_From Your Eyes  
The Ones That Took Me By Surprise  
The Night You Came Into My Life  
Where There's Moonlight  
I See Your Eyes _

_How'd I Let You Slip Away  
When I'm Longing So To Hold You  
Now I'd Die For One More Day  
'Cause There's Something I Should  
Have Told You  
Yes There's Something I Should Have  
Told You_

_When I Looked Into Your Eyes  
Why Does Distance Make Us Wise?  
You Were The Song All Along  
And Before The Song Dies_

_I Should Tell You I Should Tell You  
I Have Always Loved You  
You Can See It In My Eyes…_

The Patronus left…

Addy sat there on the bed…

Her body was motionless…

Her eyes closed…

_Love leaves a memory no one can steal, Death leaves a heartache no one can heal._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kudos to Evanescence to Wake me up inside and Kudos to RENT for Your eyes! Ohhh boyy! I love writing like this! Sorry if that chappie so short! This next one should be the last then I'm making an Epilogue! REVIEW!!!!!_


	13. How Do I live Without You

_Ahhhh my computer like died out on me last weekend and I finally got it working today! This chapter is dedicated to my best friend Pat Camp! Well here's the next chapter!!!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco's dark mark was searing with pain. He knew Voldemort was pissed off. Why did he have to save that little bitch? Draco had no where to go…thoughts of his father started filling in his head…

"Am I becoming him?" thought Draco. He was abandoning his child… leaving his practically wife…

"No," he said aloud. Draco had better reasons then his father… but still…

He found an abandoned flat that he could stay in. He cleaned it up a little with a flick of his wand and made a dark and dreary appearance of it. He found a cracked mirror on the ground… when he looked at it he didn't see his own expected reflection… he saw his fathers…

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

_Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow  
And every second I waste is more than I can take_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

_And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

Draco slammed the mirror back onto the floor shattering it into a million little pieces.

Just then a white mustang figure appeared in his flat. He knew it was Addy's patronus. The mustang said:

_Your Eyes  
As We Said Our Goodbyes  
Can't Get Them Out Of My Mind  
And I Find I Can't Hide _

_How'd I Let You Slip Away  
When I'm Longing So To Hold You  
Now I'd Die For One More Day  
'Cause There's Something I Should  
Have Told You  
Yes There's Something I Should Have  
Told You_

_When I Looked Into Your Eyes  
Why Does Distance Make Us Wise?  
You Were The Song All Along  
And Before The Song Dies_

When she said eyes Draco heard her voice waver and her breathing was shallow. A pang of agony wrenched in Draco's heart. Only to be replaced by a pang of disgust. She brought this on herself. Who cares if she dies or not?

"Hermoine would probably take the kid and they all would live happily ever after," thought Draco.

The kid was better off without him anyway. He didn't want to continue this cycle of sinister men. He needed to end it. Draco ran out from the flat onto the streets. The dark damp streets…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Addy's heart beats got slower and slower. She couldn't do this anymore. She couldn't have Draco thrown in and out of her life. It was unbearable.

Addy's heart went numb. She was having that vision again. Except this time it was real… the woman was coming up to Draco… she was saying those words….Addy got up and kissed her baby. She sent a messages to Hermoine telling her to get the baby. She knew what she had to do…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Draaco.." cackled a woman's voice. She sounded angry.

Draco turned around to see Bellatrix… his aunt…

"Draaco… our master is very displeased with you…why have you not completed your task yet?" She snarled at him.

Draco thought of what his newest task was…. Kill Addy.

"I wont do it!" yelled back Draco.

"I will never EVER… I'm not my father… I'm not going to suffer because of HIS mistakes!" He was not his father! NO MORE!

"Oh really… " she said. She sounded angrier. She lifted up her wand with her cold white hand…so he then saw her dark mark.

"Then you will SUFFER for YOURS!" she screamed at him…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Addy wrapped the cloak around her and started off. She said a charm, which made her be able to find Draco. He was close to her… she could feel it.

Addy's leg started moving and before she knew it she was running at full speed. With every step she took she could feel her energy was draining. But the thought of Draco kept her going… she needed to keep going.

She was so close… almost there… Addy ran down an alleyway…

_-----------------------------------------------------_--------------------------------------------------

"CRUCIO!" Bellatrix yelled.

Draco then fell to the ground in unbelievable pain…he was dying…but there was nothing anyone could do….he wished his last site could be of Addy. He didn't care anymore that she killed his brother. It didn't matter… he knew it was Voldemort in her body. She had no control.

Draco looked up to see a shadowy figure come from behind a cloak and scream in terror.

Addy saw Draco nearly dead on the ground and Bellatrix laughing.

"Ohhh look it's poor little Addy… now I can kill you too love!" she said.

But before Bellatrix had a chance to point out her wand… Addy swiftly grabbed out hers. She got up enough of her energy and screamed _AVADA KEDAVRA_ … and Bellatrix feel to the ground… dead.

Addy looked down at Draco… his face was white… his eyes were a lighter blue… she grabbed onto his body…

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

A light appeared from Addy's hands as she clutched onto Draco. She didn't want to live anymore if it meant a life without him...

"How do I live without you..." thought Addy. Her face was covered in tears.

The light started filling his body… slowly bringing back the color to his body...Addy let out a little gasp... Draco's eyes opened up to see Addy crying and holding him.

"Hello Angel…" he said softly lifting up his arm to her face.

Addy let out a little laugh through tears and pressed her lips into his… they were safe…for now….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well I hope you liked this :) I'm either making another chapter or just and epilogue … I think probably an epilogue… The songs include: Numb by Linkin Park and My Immortal by Evanescence ... Hopefully I'll get this done next week! _


	14. I Don't Wanna Be A Murderer

_Sorry this took me SOOO long guys!! I've FINALLY found time to sit down and write the Epilogue/Final Chapter of this! Well you will be shocked I hope… don't worry!! I PROMISE when I have more time… ANOTHER STORY WILL HAPPEN!!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Addy looked down to see a gash on Draco's arm. It was still bleeding out. She felt much weaker than she did before. The life was almost sucked out of her. Everything started getting darker inside. Even though the fight with Bellatrix was over…. Something else as coming. She felt Draco clutch onto her arm. Everything started getting colder and darker… the little puddle in the alleyway was turning to ice.

"oooooooo" Addy heard. She heard a whistling noise. A dark deep breathing was coming closer. She looked up to see two dark hooded figures. They were moving fast and swooping down on her. Slowly sucking the life out of her. She had no chance. She had used all of her power on Draco. She saw a huge white light appear…then a crying noise of a little child… then nothing…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco saw a little white orb appear from Addy's lips floating into the dementor's mouth. He looked down at Addy. She had saved his life… but she killed his brothers…. She should pay for what she did.

He looked down at her again. He saw something hanging out of her pocket. It was a white folded piece of paper. He quickly grabbed it and looked. There were 3 little kids in it. One boy and girl were holding hands and laughing, while the other boy was making a grossed out face but still laughing. The older of the two boys kissed the little girl on the cheek and she blushed and smiled. The littler of the two boys wrinkled his nose. He recognized the two boys, as himself and his brother then it hit him this was Addy…. He and Addy were holding hands. A tear slid down his cheek and onto the picture. He hung his head down in anger.

He finally shouted out "EXPECTO PATRONUM". The dementors disappeared and Addy's little white orb floated back into her body. Draco lifted up her fragile body and brought her back to his flat.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Addy awoke to find her in the arms of Draco. He was clutching onto her stomach. She kissed his cheek lightly and brushed his hair with her fingertips. Suddenly, this nights events hit her like a ton of bricks. She jumped out of bed and ran over to a crib to see her baby lying peacefully there. Draco woke up meanwhile and came up from behind her and cradled her hips in his hands. He pushed back the curls on her face and placed his cheek on hers.

"Let's name him Scorpius" whispered Addy. Draco held onto her tighter and nodded in approval. He lifted her up into his arms and fell asleep with his angel holding him tightly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Addy awoke with a single rose and a note next to her. She read the note aloud and burst into tears. Draco had left her…. He needed time alone and to think about everything. Even though it wasn't really her who killed his brother… it still was _her…_

Addy laid her head back down on the pillow and wept….

_He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
The clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true..._

_I can see him dying_

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer_

_Our love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore_

_  
I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
_A murderer…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Freaking out eh guys? Haha! Well don't worry another story will come! EVENTUALLY! I'd like to thanks my best friends for giving me the inspiration for this story 33! And I'd like to thank the people who I portrayed characters of…! A special thanks to thedarkunicorn!!! You're my BEST friend! Without your guidance and stories I don't think I could have gotten the courage to even write one for my own :)_


End file.
